The Rivalry Arc
by qhernadez07
Summary: Heero Yuy is a normal boy raised in high society. That is, until he meets the stubborn Chang Wufei. Heero finds himself in a confused and hateful relationship that spans from child to adulthood because of him. But what happens when confused turns into infatuation and hate turns into love?
1. School Days-Fateful Meeting

Hi everyone!

This story has been simmering in my mind for quite a while. It will be my first Arc (three-parts) and I'm very excited! It will be also the first time that I have a story told in Heero's POV. :) The story goes through the G-boys growing up from child to adult dealing with unnecessary feelings. Also thank you to Rcai for betaing the chapter. Your the best!

For all that are waiting for Bonded, yes, the next chapter will be posted very soon!

* * *

As festivities went on, Heero was bored as usual. He couldn't help but fall into a semi-dazed state as the drinking, laughing and flirting carried on through the party. The little boy's eyes were glazed over; his right hand was propped up holding his chin as he gazed off into nothing while his left hand was carelessly stirring a small glass cup of ginger ale. His deep blue eyes moved slowly as he blinked out of his dream state. He heard hardy laughter to his left and turned to the couple being entertained.

He was a Yuy - a child with prestige and privilege but also with expectations. He had been to holiday parties before but mainly those of his immediate family. This celebration was strictly for small talk and seeing the New Year's competition. It was something the little boy didn't quite understand, but he knew in time that the subject will become second nature.

He was eight with a very stern appearance and barely cracked a smile. His parents were from Japan, mother being half and father also mixed. For this reason, his characteristics were extremely European. They all said he was a perfect mixture of both parents. Hair like his father's, eyes like his mother's with a slender build from both parents. The boy's eyes were blue and his skin went from fair to olive with dark brown hair. The shape of his eyes were somewhat slanted due to his ancient genealogy.

Heero took a small sip of his ginger ale before turning from his parents to the rest of the ballroom. It was a suit and tie event. Everyone was dressed to impress. All wearing some sort of expensive jewelry, whether it be a watch, a necklace or earrings. Children were usually never allowed to attend because they were likely to disrupt the stuffy conversations. His father had brought Heero to one of these parties three years ago. It had been a mistake, embarrassing, but Heero being a 'small talker' put the situation in his parents favor and ended up impressing the other patrons with his quiet politeness.

Ever since then, he was allowed to attend all his parents' social gatherings. For a while - he didn't know why - but it seemed plain to him that his father, Alexander Yuy, wanted him to set a standard and example. Hence, the reason why he was the only child present. No one would dare bring their children to any such event so important. The risk of embarrassment because of unruly behavior would be horrific and a great 'social' blow.

Heero trotted slowly through the flirting couples and business talking groups. The glass in his hand was empty, meaning that he was low on self-entertainment. The bar was across the room and he was small enough to make it there unseen. Not that anyone would be purposely trying to seek him out. Nonetheless, there had been rare encounters where patrons would strike a conversation - clearly, to get on his parents good side.

"Young Master Yuy!" rang a gruff voice from behind him.

Although Heero did not show his displeasure, he mentally gave a bored smile before turning around. The man that beckoned him was tall and reminded Heero of a tank. He was muscular, with a slight extra layer of fat around his midsection. Heero had seen him around before, whether it be at social events or his father's board meetings. However, unlike the other 'suck-ups' that littered the room, this man's interest in Heero was noticeably different.

"Mr. Peacecraft," he said politely.

The older man beamed before crouching down to Heero's eye level. The man was around 6'2, strawberry blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"I was hoping to see you here," he smiled sincerely, "How are you this evening?"

Heero couldn't help but shrug. He was polite, yes, but he was still only eight and didn't particularly like to converse with adults of yet.

"Fine," he said simply.

The man didn't seem to mind his disinterest. Instead, he reached in his jacket pocket and took out a small pink enveloped. Heero noted the reeking smell of floral perfume and the glittery purple and pink star stickers around the edges.

"Relena wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing the letter to the boy. Then he continued with a chuckle, "My little niece has defiantly taken a liking to you Master Yuy."

Heero frowned at the note in his hand. On the front was his full name 'Heero Yuy' in cursive, something that Relena herself had wrote to impress him.

"She was over with her brother the other day and found out that you would be attending the Holiday party, "he said while his smile grew wider, "She begged me take her with, but she had to go back home to spend the holidays with her family. So she gave me the letter to give to you."

Heero nodded, clearly not impressed and mentally thanking the powers of the universe that she was not able to attend. Heero glanced up at the still smiling man and whispered a small 'thanks' before turning around and heading back into the crowd.

Again, Mr. Peacecraft didn't seem to mind the abrupt dismissal. He quickly stood up and ruffled the young boy's hair before he disappeared.

Heero quietly made it to the bar without further delay. He placed his empty glass on the counter and waited. It took the bartender exactly 4.07 seconds to acknowledge his presence. He gave the boy a wink and a sly grin before taking away the empty glass and replacing it with a taller one. Heero smiled slightly at the man as he took a sip.

He walked casually around the corner and almost spilled his drink as he stopped to a halt. Heero was proud to be the only child that was invited to parties. Like his parents, he felt like he needed to set an example, he felt...special. Heero gripped the glass tighter as he gazed at the scene in front of him... a scene that confused him and angered him.

It was a boy around his age, sitting at an empty table with a stack of books next to him. Heero walked slowly towards the scene with a wary gaze. Never in his life had he seen another child at a corporate party. The boy wasn't causing havoc and he wasn't begging for attention; instead he was reading in a dark corner of the room being pleasantly invisible.

As Heero walked closer, he couldn't help but observe the boy. His features were astonishing, very Asian, and very traditional. He had jet-black hair, large slanted black eyes and tanned skin. He wore a casual black suit with a green silk tie. Though Heero was agitated by the others' presence, he couldn't help but be curious. Just like him, he was groomed to look like a smaller version of an adult.

Heero stopped at the table, noting the books the boy was reading was DC's Batman. His hair was in a short braid that brushed the back of his neck. Heero's shadow loomed over the boys' lighting causing him to look up. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"May I help you?" the Asian boy asked curiously.

Heero shifted his weight," What are you doing here?"

The other boy placed a bookmark between the open pages before closing the comic book. He gazed at Heero puzzled before folding his arms, "Because."

Cobalt eyes narrowed as Heero sensed attitude in the other's voice, "Because of what?"

Sloe-eyes blinked, "What's it to you?"

Heero placed his glass on the table, "I'm usually the only...adolescent here."

The Asian boy's head tilted to the side, "So, is that a nonchalant way of saying, get the fuck off my turf?"

Heero blinked, twice. He never heard such language come from someone his age. In fact, it was rare hearing that kind of language spoken in his household at all. The boy sighed rather loudly before gathering his comics and headed towards the balcony. Even though Heero was momentarily speechless, he glared fully at the boys back before following.

Once they were outside he seemed to get his voice back, "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

The Asian boy stopped and turned around.

"Chang Wufei," he replied, curiosity riddling his features.

Heero took a step forward, "I'm Heero...Yuy." He was pleased when Wufei's eyebrow slightly lifted at his name. The boy knew of him.

"I thought you were Japanese," he said turning fully to face Heero.

Heero frowned as he placed himself in front of the other, "I have mixed genetics," he explained.

Wufei snorted, "Obliviously."

Heero's frown grew. "You asked," he stated, clearly not appreciating the smart-alec attitude.

A strong breeze blew around them and Wufei clutched on to his books while Heero hugged himself from the cool draft. He gazed at Wufei after the wind had passed and found the boy with a distasteful expression on his face. "You smell like a girl," he said pointedly.

Heero was about to respond to the comment until... He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Relena's letter. He forgot he had unconsciously placed it there once he left for the bar. The smell seemed to dance around them once it was freed.

"What's that?" asked Wufei, stepping a bit closer.

Heero sighed and scratched his head, "A letter from Relena."

"Peacecraft!?"

Heero glanced up at Wufei, "You know her?"

"What? Is it a love letter?" The other asked chuckling.

Heero glared as he glanced at the offending letter, "It's stupid."

"It looks like something a 'girl' would do," commented Wufei as he examined the letter. "Well, are you going to open it?"

Heero couldn't help but pause. It was bad enough receiving such a letter from the 'princess' but having to endure her nonsense on paper was a different matter. Wufei seemed to note his hesitation and suddenly snatched the pink note out of the young Yuy's hand. Immediately, Heero tried to snatch it back. Wufei's smirk grew into a full playful grin. He dropped his comics on the floor in front of him and held the letter out of reach, "What's the problem? You weren't going to read it, so I will."

"It's mine!" Heero replied gruffly.

Wufei's eyes seemed to light up at the comment, "Then open it...YUY!"

He slapped the envelope back into Heero's hand and crossed his arms...waiting. Heero shot him a nasty glare before tearing open the envelope, which he let fall to the ground, and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Heero,_

_I hope your holiday vacation is going well. I was hoping to see you over the holidays but seem to be missing you._

_I can't wait tell next year. Did I tell you I'll be attending your school?! We get to see each other all the time and hang out. If you want you can write me back or phone me (you can get my grandparents number from my uncle since I don't have it on me...)._

_Anyway, I can't wait to see you again,_

_Love always Relena_

Heero crumbled the letter before chucking it over the balcony. He sighed deeply as he leaned over the railing.

"Wow. She really likes you," stated Wufei, who had been looking over Heero's shoulder while he read.

"Shut-up," Heero replied plainly.

They stood there for a few moments in silence.

"Wufei!"

They both turned as a small womanly figure stepped onto the balcony. She looked a lot like Wufei, jet-black hair and large sloe eyes. The difference lay within her petite build and ivory skin. She wore a silk purple dress, with a wide neckline that revealed her shoulders.

"Mother," Wufei replied, turning his full attention towards her.

The woman stepped closer, her eyes shifted curiously to Heero before turning back to her son, "Time to go. We must catch a flight in the morning."

Heero noted that her voice was even, high but smooth - almost like a flute...he found it pleasant. He turned back to Wufei who had immediately picked up his comics and started heading in her direction. Heero looked a bit put out at the Asian boy's dismissal. He watched the woman go back inside and Wufei following along without a backwards glance.

It would be another five years before he saw Chang Wufei again.

Heero was currently enrolled in a private school, Wessington Hall Academy. He had spent his entire elementary education there and was currently attending the Academy's middle school. It was a school for the prestigious and the wealthy. The academy was spread out on a large campus, with three main buildings that consisted of elementary, intermediate and high school.

The grounds held four tennis courts, two swimming pools, two diamond baseball fields and a football field. All three branches were a mile apart with finely manicured grass and hedges. Most of the students who attended had been enrolled since the 1st grade. It was rare for the school to receive new students and even rarer for them to be high in status (well, at least as high as Heero anyway...).

The young Yuy had no interest in being friendly. He already had a selection of friends and followers. His two best mates were Duo Maxwell and Quatre Raberba Winner. However, when Chang Wufei stepped through the gymnasium doors of Heero's 8th grade year, he couldn't help but think twice about his attitude of not being friendly.

Like Heero, Wufei had grown in the past five years. He was a few inches taller and his face had gotten longer but was still round. Heero noted that his hair was still about the same length, except it was in a tight ponytail instead of a braid. His skin was more tanned than Heero remembered and his build was more muscular.

Heero couldn't help but smirk as the boy walked towards the rest of the group. He himself was taller than the other, brown hair wild and tousled. He was built long and slender, like a swimmer, though he preferred basketball.

Once the class was assembled, the coach broke up the girls and boys on two sides of the gym. From there they were split up into teams, girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. Heero was pleased that Duo had been assigned to his team and what was more intriguing; he was assigned to guard Wufei.

The choice turned out to be a complete disaster. Heero was the best when it came to basketball, but he couldn't help but notice that Wufei was also proficient at the sport - almost to the point of besting him, the MVP of the school. The game quickly became a competition between the two, a rivalry...until Heero elbowed Wufei in the chest.

After the mishap, Wufei had retaliated with a hard push before completing a layup to score two points. Heero was livid and immaturely pushed the other back. The Japanese boy had never been in a fight before...correction he had never been in a fight on school property before. Even though it was stopped before anything got too out of hand, they were both given warnings to behave.

Ever since then Heero and Wufei and been rivals...or more accurately enemies. Within the next couple of months, Heero was sent to the office for being a part of four fights, each one with Wufei and each one being more intense than the previous. The last fight, Heero had suffered a black-eye while Wufei sported a split lip. Their parents had been called a number of times to both boys' dismay.

After the last fight, Heero had a long talk with his father. It was unpleasant and extremely embarrassing and ever since then, he tried to not let the Chinese boy aggravate him so much.

It was harder said than done.


	2. School Days-Weird Feelings

Second chapter up! I hope you all enjoy and thanks to Rcai for the awesome beta-ing skills!

* * *

Heero walked swiftly away from the school cafeteria as he headed to a shaded spot along Wessington's manicured lawns. It was a beautiful sunny day in the month of August; a nice breeze had gripped the campus causing the students to venture away from the cramped confines of the schools' brick walls.

Duo and Quatre were at their usual spot waiting for him, under a large oak tree that provided them with plenty of shade and seclusion. Heero climbed the small hill with practiced steps - no one else dared to venture over. No one else was invited.

Duo Maxwell sat eating an apple with one of his usual idiotic grins plastered on his face. He was slightly tanned from his outdoor sport activities and had a tall build. Like his father, his hair was long and twisted in a braid that dangled just above his tailbone. Duo's eyes were an unusual indigo and shined violet when the light hit his irises. He waved as Heero approached.

Next to him was Quatre Winner, a pale boy that was around the same height as Heero - well, maybe an inch shorter. He had bright blonde hair with bangs that hung over his eyes which were a shade of angelic blue, matching his baby face. Unlike Heero and Duo, he excelled in activities that had little to do with physical action.

"About time! I'm starving!" yelled Duo as Heero walked closer.

"I didn't say to wait tell I was here to eat," replied Heero coldly.

Duo just shrugged, immediately dismissing his attitude. They were both use to it. Heero sat next to the two and started fishing in his lunch bag for a sandwich. On the school's menu today was turkey or roast beef sandwich, toasted on a sourdough bun, it also came with a small bowl of vegetables or fruit. Heero greedily bit into his turkey sandwich before gazing around.

Others students obviously had the same idea as they did; about a dozen students were spread out along the lawns eating lunch and socializing. Not too far away was a group of giggling girls. Heero grimaced as he briefly made eye contact with Relena Peacecraft, causing the girl to blush and turn away.

"She doesn't give up does she?" Duo asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

Quatre suppressed a chuckle before clearing his throat once he caught Heero glaring his way, "She is very persistent," he placated, faking his solemn expression.

"Psssh! Persistent my ass, she's a borderline stalker," Duo said jokingly.

"Not borderline, she _is_ a stalker," corrected Heero.

Duo gave Heero an impish grin, "But that didn't stop you from going into the eraser room with her now, did it?"

Heero huffed in agitation, "I was hung-over!"

"As I remember, you were in a very good mood," chimed Quatre, "you guys beat Riverview and advanced to the championship that week..."

Duo laughed, "Oh yeah! So not only were you in a sentimental mood from the team's celebration party after, you were also completely shit faced! She defiantly took advantage of the situation."

Heero rubbed his eyes in irritation, "It was a costly mistake."

Both of his friends said nothing, they knew when to stop with the teasing and leave him alone to brood. The eraser room incident happened a few months ago and ever since then, Relena had been extremely aggressive in her advances towards Heero. Normally he wouldn't have minded, after all, he was a growing boy in the midst of puberty. Needless to say, he had no qualms about being acquainted with the female anatomy. If Relena wasn't so clingy and her social status so high, he would have already had sex with her. But there was something about her..something that always made him stop and walk away.

The young Yuy wasn't a virgin - in fact, his first had been a few years older than him. She had been on the women's basketball team and may have been a potential relationship if she hadn't transferred schools that year. Ever since then, it was like a silent siren had gone off around campus. Every wanting female knew Heero was indeed sexual active and likely to say 'yes' to their advances. He had already gone through five partners so far, each claiming they wanted him to be their 'first'.

Most of the time, the act would happen at parties or little social events that he was forced to attend by his parents. He was no longer the only adolescent in the ballroom. In fact, the numbers seemed to increase every time he attended a social event. Heero blamed Duo for perking his interest and curiosity in sex. It had been awkward the first time, but now it was enjoyable the more he...practiced.

However, in Relena's case, the girl was just too unpredictable and all of them knew it. She really wasn't bad looking and Heero would've probably dated her, but she was in 'love.' Duo had called it, 'the first love syndrome.'

'She has always been in love with you -infatuated even, and that my friend is dangerous,' he had said.

After the 'eraser room' incident, Heero became a believer in that statement. Ever since then, he had either tried to avoid her or stay at least several feet away at all times. Heero felt a shiver creep down his spine at the memory; he widened his scope of the campus, trying to find something - anything - to focus on. His eyes caught two young boys running along the grass with a soccer ball in-between them.

He couldn't help but watch as the two battled it out for the helpless ball, Heero found himself paying closer attention to the shorter of the two. Wufei. It was strange how he could have an equal fascination for someone he absolutely couldn't stand. Yet still, his couldn't tear his cobalt eyes away from the fluid movements of the other boy.

Heero frowned as he started to feel something... a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach growled. The emotion seemed oddly familiar.

"Looks like Fei and Tro are practicing for the game tomorrow," commented Duo.

Heero's eyes focused on 'Tro', who's full name was Trowa Barton. Like Heero, Wufei had many followers, but his true good friend had to be Trowa. They were always seen together, whether it be on a sports team, studying in the library or going to the movies.

"Trowa seems to be improving," he said, looking closer at the taller boy's technique.

Duo nodded vigorously as he slurped at his canned soda while Quatre gave a small smile as he stared at the tall boy. Heero's eyes automatically went back to Wufei's form as the boy quickly shed his uniform blazer and white crisp academy shirt. All he had on at the moment was a grey tank top with the Wessington's dark navy slacks. The weird sensation in the pit of his stomach slowly forced itself back into Heero's consciousness, much stronger than before as he gazed at the Asians bare muscular arms.

A few minutes later, the bell rang ending first lunch. Heero broke out of his trance and stole one last glace at Wufei's retreating form in slight frustration and confusion.

This strange feeling stayed with Heero for the rest of the school year.

* * *

The 7th grade year didn't change Heero's opinion much, but it made things better when he found out that he only had one class with Wufei for the schools' fall/winter session - Biology. Even then, they were on polar opposites...of the class room that is, due to their last names being on the receding ends of the alphabet. Heero enjoyed the separation, he welcomed it. They had been in school for around five months and had yet to get into a fight.

Quatre was astonished at the turn of events. He had admitted repeatedly that he assumed a confrontation would emerge whenever possible. That was how previous spats would start the year earlier, yet, none had started. Heero would just shrug off the comment and continue whatever he was doing.

After the last reminder from Quatre about him being surprisingly peaceful with Wufei, Heero found himself in one of the schools libraries studying for a history exam. He had been there approximately 30 minutes and was happy to get some work finished before going home. That is, until Duo Maxwell bounded in. He plopped himself unceremoniously in front of Heero and placed his untidy stack of books and paper on the wooden table.

Heero looked on in annoyance, "Do you always have to make an entrance?"

Duo looked up at him wide-eyed, "I make an entrance?"

Heero turned to the library's front desk. Duo followed his gaze and spotted a large stout woman with half-reading glasses perched on a long slender nose. She had a ruler in one hand and was lightly tapping it against her forearm as she grimaced at Duo. The braided boy instinctively ducked from the glare before clearing his throat and looking back at Heero, "Oops..." he whispered.

Heero rolled his eyes before going back to his studies. Across the table Duo opened one of his text books, Geometry, and started flipping through the pages. He stopped easily at the chapter he was looking for and placed a white envelope on the table between him and Heero. Cobalt eyes took a quick glance at the note and then did a double-take. On the plain white surface was a simple graphic symbol that was yellow and black. The Batman logo.

"What's that?" He asked, still looking at the note.

Duo glanced up from his textbook before cracking a wide grin, "My invitation."

Heero could feel his mouth go dry, he only knew one person that appreciated 'Batman' enough to put the logo on a letter, "To what?"

Duo picked up the envelope and quickly fished out the letter, he cleared his throat, " Dear Attendee, you have been invited to Chang Wufei's 14th birthday on December 15th at 7:00pm. The party will be held at 24881 Lester Drive, please RVSP if you will be attending. The celebration will end around 3am the following day, December 16th. Transportation will be provided. Again make sure you RVSP as soon as possible. Hope to see you on this special day."

Heero could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. For some reason, he didn't feel like studying anymore. A constricting pain had emerged in his chest and it kept on tightening.

"The whole soccer team had received one at practice this morning," explained Duo, oblivious to his friend's fouling mood.

Heero nodded absently as the lump in his throat got harder to swallow, he couldn't understand why he felt this way. Wufei was his enemy and rival and he had the bruises to prove it, so why was he disappointed that he wasn't invited? Heero abruptly stood up from his seat, causing Duo to jump in surprise.

"I have to go to my locker," he stated plainly.

Duo started closing his book, "You want me to go with you?"

"No," Heero replied swiftly. Duo eyed him warily as Heero cleared his throat," The final bell will ring. I need to get my stuff before I get cornered by Relena."

Duo eyebrows shot up but he nodded in understanding, "Right...right. Good call, well I'll see you later man."

Heero nodded as he quickly gathered his notes and stashed them messily into his bag before he exited the library. He walked through the nearly empty halls to his locker; a couple of students were already heading to their appointed lockers as well. He turned the corner and fought the urge to stop in his tracks when he saw Trevor Wilson reading a familiar looking letter that came in an equally familiar envelope.

Heero rushed by the boy as the wheels in his head began to turn again. The pain in his chest grew. Trevor was a part of the Chess and Debate team of the middle school campus and so was Wufei. Heero frowned... and so was Quatre, which meant that he had likely been invited to the party as well.

After reaching his locker, Heero proceeded to key in his code with unprovoked anger before wrenching the door open with matching violence. He gave a menacing growl causing the lingering students to make themselves scarce. No one dare be in the line of fire when Heero Yuy was angry. He quickly placed the unwanted books from his bag into the locker and replaced it with others.

He closed the locker door as violently as possible before banging his fist on the metal for good measure.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

Heero spun around and faced olive green eyes. He unconsciously took a step back before fixing the strap on his shoulder and gazed up at the taller boy without answering.

"You look a little put out," stated Trowa.

Heero let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, "School stuff..." he mumbled.

Trowa stared blankly at him. Heero had a feeling that the other didn't believe him, the tall boy was indeed intimidating...to others. Even though Heero had a record of fighting with the boy's best friend, Trowa had never shown any hostility towards him. For that, Heero was grateful and also the reason why he respected the boy.

Trowa reached in his pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "You might have heard that Wufei is having a birthday party soon. Some people from school are invited..."

Heero glanced at the letter and clenched his teeth unconsciously at the sight of it. "I've heard," he said, hiding any emotion he was feeling.

Trowa eyes widened slightly but betrayed nothing, "He's asked me to host the party for him this year. He has me in charge of everything...the decorations, food, beverage...and who are attending."

The tall boy paused, letting the words sink in. Heero's heart was starting to speed up again. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it close.

Trowa held the innocent letter towards him, "I've been debating if it is wise inviting you; since your history with Wufei has been...conflicted." The letter was raised higher and closer towards Heero, "but I have a hunch that you both could get along with each other if you really wanted too..."

Heero took the letter slowly, hesitating, in case the taller boy retracted the offer but the boys' hand held firm in front of him. As he took the letter, the pain in his chest subsided and he suddenly felt better.

"Thanks," he said simply.

Trowa nodded before walking away, "Don't make me regret it."

At least half of the 7th grade class and several of the 8th graders were invited to Wufei's party. It was the most anticipated event of the school year. Heero, Duo and Quatre had opted to go together and around 6:30pm on the 15th of December, a black, sleek Mercedes pulled in front of Maxwell Manor. The group had decided to crash at Duo's house before and after the party so they took the same car to the event.

The trip was fairly short since the party was being held at Trowa's house instead of Wufei's. There was hardly any protest from Heero's parents, they had jetted off somewhere around the world to attend a private company conference. It was pretty much the same deal for Quatre and Duo's parents. The holiday season was always a busy time.

The three arrived at Trowa's estate around 6:50. Already, lines of students were entering the large mansion. From inside, loud music could be heard blaring and the stonework outside sported a large bat signal.

They followed the crowd to a grand staircase and entered a large ballroom to the left of the stairs. The place resembled a club - a 'Batman' themed club. The color scheme was a mixture of grey, black, navy-blue and yellow. There were streamers and giant balloon decorations everywhere with two grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Alongside the chandeliers were several tightropes with live acrobats hanging and swinging, each in a themed costume for the occasion. In the middle of the ballroom was a stage, currently showcasing a rock band playing random music. On the outskirts of the room were velvet lounge chairs and mahogany tables, while all around the stage, students were dancing and drinking.

"Wow, Tro really knows how to throw a party," stated Duo with his mouth open. They all nodded in agreement.

A few hours into the party, Heero found himself swiveling through the many students on the dance floor. He held a red beverage in his hand, his mood relaxed from the effects of alcohol. Duo had long disappeared after his first shot and Quatre, likewise. Heero had already consumed two shots and was now nursing a cup of punch, which he guessed was definitely spiked.

He had been trying to catch a glimpse of Wufei since he arrived but still hadn't found him. As he emerged from the crowd of dancers he was suddenly tackled by a pink sparkly blur. Heero was propelled by the force, spilling his drink before being crushed into a marble wall.

"Heero! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Heero shook his head as he tried to focus his blurred vision. Relena Peacecraft stood in front of him looking drunk and horny. She was dressed in a sparkly purple tube top with tight jeans and matching purple heels. If Heero had been sober, he would have instantly pushed the girl off him and ran, but alcohol fogged his common sense.

She kissed him and he kissed back. She grabbed on to his black polo shirt while he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer. Relena moved her hands up to his neck as she pressed her breast closer to him.

"Attention! Attention!" The music stopped.

Heero pulled his face from Relena's to look at the stage while several guys were hauling a reluctant figure on to the platform. Heero vaguely noted that Duo and Trowa were among them, holding onto a guy with long black hair. Cobalt eyes stared at the stage as Wufei was made to stand in the center. The birthday boy was wearing a graphic Batman t-shirt with jeans and black chucks. His hair was down and in his face, evidently, his hair band had been lost in the group scuffle. Heero pushed Relena aside as he stared at the other Asian boy, something in the pit of his stomach growled.

Duo was handed a microphone. "Birthday shots for the birthday boy!" he yelled.

Everyone around the ballroom erupted in yells of approval and right on cue, a butler appeared carrying a tray of shot glasses. Everyone on stage grabbed one, including Wufei. The audience counted down from three as the group took their shots and left the stage. Forgetting about Relena, Heero stalked in their general direction in search of Wufei.

He ended up lost in an empty hallway. Heero stumbled as he held on to the wall for support, then he suddenly tripped over a solid object and went crashing to the ground. He grunted as he hit the floor and turned to glare at the offending object, that is, until he saw 'who' it was.

"Wufei?" He asked.

The Asian boy turned his gaze to him and gave a small smile, "Hey Yuy."

Heero got up and sat next to the boy, "What are you doing here?"

The other chuckled, "Déjà vu. That was the first thing you said to me when we met."

Heero's heart sped, "But this time it's not my turf."

Wufei looked at him thoughtfully. "You 'joke' when you're drunk," he said in surprise.

"I guess I do," Heero realized.

They both grew silent. "I was taking a break," answered Wufei as he looked towards end of the hallway, "From being the birthday boy."

Heero nodded in understanding. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the reason he had been looking for the Asian boy in the first place. "Happy Birthday," he said, handing the object to Wufei. The other took it with growing surprise riddling his features.

Heero remembered getting it when he was 8 years old. It had been a few months after he had met Wufei, Heero was at the mall with his father when he spotted it in a display window. It was a little Lego Batman figurine on a keychain. Even though his father had gave him the strangest look once Heero pointed it out, he had still went in the store and bought it. When they got home, Heero immediately went up to his room and buried it in his sock drawer.

Wufei's birthday party was a perfect opportunity to get rid of it. He never particular cared too much for comics or their characters, but he still wouldn't admit 'why' he had bought the figurine in the first place. Heero eyed Wufei as the other examined the small object. He looked different with his hair down, less severe and more approachable.

Heero found himself touching the black silk strands, causing Wufei to look at him curiously. "You...you look like your mother," commented Heero as he ran his fingers through Wufei's hair. Heero could see the boy calculating his movements. A frown grew on Wufei's face and he jerked his head back to free his locks. Heero anticipated the rejection, so instead of retreating his hand, he latched onto the base of Wufei's scalp.

They stared at each other - Wufei in a fearful, confused and agitated state while Heero a calming curiosity. He pulled Wufei's head closer toward him, feeling slight resistance from the other boy.

"What are you doing?" asked Wufei, his face getting closer to Heero's by the second.

He was answered by the touch of the other boy's lips. Heero smiled into the innocent kiss. His heart was pounding and the sensation at the pit of his stomach rouse and spread. Heero opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Wufei's bottom lip, tasting the residue of the shot he took on stage. He pulled the boy's face closer as he proceeded to suck on Wufei's bottom lip.

Heero pulled back and opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he closed them, Wufei still had his eyes shut, the boys' face was slightly flushed and lips pink and moist. A burning sensation started to spread down to his groin; he could feel his breathing slow, falling into a trance as he stared at Wufei...

"Heero?"

Wufei's eyes snapped open as he looked to the voice behind the other. Reluctantly, Heero released the hold on Wufei's hair and turned to see Quatre. The boy looked slightly uncomfortable and started shuffling back and forth with a slight flush on his cheeks. Heero noticed that he was looking anywhere else but at him and Wufei.

"Duo is likely about to pass out. So I was thinking we should go...it's nearly 2:30am," he said.

Heero turned back to Wufei who was still looking at Quatre. His face laced with astonishment and confusion as he flicked his eyes back to Heero. A smirk tugged at Heero's lips, he lifted his hand and gently touched his thumb on Wufei's bottom lip before standing up.

"We should go then," he replied.

Quatre nodded, he regarded Wufei for a second before heading back around the corner where he came. Heero watched him leave and turned to look at Wufei, his own expression now blank and emotionless. Then he followed his friend out, feeling better that this time, he wasn't the one being left behind confused and angry.


	3. School Days- Betrothed

Sorry everyone for the late update, things have been very busy. But here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy and I will be posting chapter four very soon. Thanks again Rcai for taking the time to beta (your the best).

Author Note: To lessen confusion, Wufei and Heero are currently 14yrs old in this chapter (also in chapter 2) and their currently in 8th grade. :)

Oh! By the way, I have a** livejournal** account with** fanart** from the _'Rivalry Arc'_. Check it out and let me know what yah think ;)

The link is on my profile page! Happy reading.

* * *

Heero knew when someone was pissed at him ... and Wufei was definitely pissed at him. He knew from the _little _things that the other did or rather didn't do. For example: Wufei had recently terminated all eye contact with Heero and every time they were at close proximity to each other, the Chinese boy's stance would tense, resembling a coil ready to spring at the slightest disturbance.

Heero had wisely shielded away from this hostile attitude. He was also trying to comprehend what had transpired that night at the party. After Heero, Duo and Quatre had left Trowa's residence, they were driven home by one of the tall boys' chauffeurs. From there, they immediately went up to Duo's bedroom and 'crashed' in or on any sort of comfortable surface they could find. Duo hadn't made it to his bed; instead the boy had found a dirty heap of clothes to nest in. Quatre had found a cozy armchair and passed out while Heero was the only one to reach the ultimate destination, or rather half of it, his upper body splayed on the comforter while his lower body remained on the wooden floor.

He had just fallen asleep, then a flash of the heated kiss he had shared with Wufei hours earlier surfaced in his mind, burning itself to the inside of his eyelids. Heero jolted up from the vivid dream and was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. He quickly stumbled through the dark room to Duo's bathroom and emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet. The more he thought about the lip-lock with Wufei, the more his stomach flipped and convulsed. Heero sprawled onto the cool bathroom floor, the chills tantalizing him, making him shiver one minute then burn the next ... he came to the conclusion that what happened before was probably one of the worst nightmares that he ever had... the kissing that is.

Ever since then, he had kept his distance but he couldn't help but feel disappointed with Wufei's quietness. Heero pondered the subject while in biology class, two weeks after their kissing incident. He was distracted, doodling on his notebook as he glanced from the teacher then back at Wufei. The other had his head down like he was sleeping.

The biology teacher, Mr. Groller had not noticed the other's inappropriate naptime and Heero had an urge to chuck an eraser at the boy to wake him up. He frowned and clutched his pink eraser that sat on his desk, Heero had never cared whether Wufei got in trouble or not before - he still shouldn't have cared. Heero growled low in his throat as he rubbed his eyes roughly in irritation. The girl next to him nervously straightened her posture as she heard the threatening noise.

Heero ignored her as his eyes glanced back at Wufei. From where he was sitting, it looked like the other boy had his arms tightly wound around his stomach. Heero's frown deepened when he noticed Wufei's grip on his blazer jacket, clenched tight, draining all color from his knuckles. He watched as Mr. Groller turned around and started pacing towards the sleeping boy. As Groller walked past Wufei's desk, he slowed down and then stopped slightly, his eyes narrowed and he backtracked steadily to Wufei's desk.

"Mr. Chang, am I boring you?" he asked, annoyed.

Wufei's head rose slowly, causing Groller's eyes to widen. Heero couldn't see the Chinese boy's face but from the teacher's expression, he knew something was wrong. The older man leaned closer to Wufei's desk, his features reflecting his worry.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked in a discreet voice.

Then suddenly, Wufei pushed his desk forward, prompting Groller to step back, and the boy heaved uncomfortably before spilling his partially digested breakfast on to the floor. All of the students rushed away from him as he kept on heaving and clutching his stomach in agony. Heero instantly stood up and started heading towards Wufei, only to be barricaded by a wall of students. He tried to twist his way through the gawking crowd, his eyes never leaving Wufei's withering form.

Mr. Groller seemed to snap out of his stupor and immediately took action. He walked briskly over to Wufei and carefully helped the sick boy up. Heero could see the man whispering in Wufei's ear and the boy nodding weakly at the hushed tones.

Groller looked up and started walking Wufei to the door, "Class, I'll be right back. In the mean time read chapter six in your textbook."

Everyone reluctantly went back to their desks. Heero's eyes stayed on Wufei; he briefly scanned the boy from top to bottom and suddenly froze. His eyes were glued on Wufei's navy-blue pants - on the back of his calf he could see a darker stream that looked to have started from his inner thigh and down to his pant leg. It was a dark red. Blood.

Wufei had been absent from school for a good week after the display. Even though Heero tried his best not to care or be concerned, his attempts were in vain. He found himself attending Duo's soccer practices and even Quatre's debate trials just to catch a glimpse of the missing boy, but to his dismay, Wufei was nowhere to be found.

Both Quatre and Duo had noticed his sudden change of mood but they passed it off as pressures from school finals, Relena and his extracurricular activities that he seemed more solemn than usual. It was Saturday and Heero found himself walking with Quatre from a debate trial. They were heading to Wessington's Country Club for a bit of relaxation and warmth from the biting cold.

Quatre had been talking Heero's ear off about random facts related to politics and history and something about the team had won the round and advanced to the championship that would happen after Christmas break.

"Can I ask you a question," asked Quatre. His eyes were lowered, cheeks flushed and staring intently at the sidewalk.

"Sure," he answered, knowing full well that there was a serious intent behind the change of subject. Quatre was very easy to read.

The blonde boy smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're taking an interest in the activities Duo and I do, but I just can't help but feel that you have an ulterior motive," he paused and glanced up at Heero, "am I right to speculate?"

Heero pondered over his answer. Quatre was always the observant one of their little group and Heero knew very well that lying flat out wouldn't be a wise choice.

"You maybe on to...something," he answered slowly.

Quatre beamed and his cheeks seem to pink even more, "Is it about someone that's been absent for a few days?"

Heero couldn't help but smirk, he really couldn't hide anything from his smart friend, "...perhaps."

Quatre went back to analyzing the sidewalk. From beyond the thick trees they could start to make out a large building through the lightly snow fall.

"The party," he began again, "You had...with Wufei." The blonde boy's cheeks went bright red.

Heero cleared his throat and frowned, he dug his gloved hands into his coat pocket roughly, shoulders tensing.

"I...kissed him," he confessed.

It was weird saying it out loud; to actually own up to it. Heero released a shaky sigh and turned to look at Quatre again. The other had a small understanding smile on his face, he reached up and patted Heero on the back, "Was it the alcohol?"

Heero would've liked to have say 'yes' and be done with the subject, but something stopped him from saying the word. It was that feeling he would get, the burning in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had been absent ever since Wufei's departure.

"I hope so," he replied quietly. Quatre didn't respond, instead they walked on in silence for the rest of the trip.

It took them another five minutes to arrive at their destination. The building was on a large hill overlooking a beautiful lake and on the opposite side were the schools' three campus buildings. Wessington's Country Club was built a while back to support and honor the school's famous and successful alumni. All past graduates had automatic complimentary memberships, including legacy. Both Heero's parents, along with Quatre's mother (deceased), had attended and graduated from Wessington in the same year.

The boys walked in and were met by two bellboys who escorted them to the main desk. A woman with red hair greeted them politely and seconds later they received two fluffy towels and two plastic cards with a magnetic strip on the back. From there, they took an elevator to the 'Beach' level of the club and were shown out and directed to the locker rooms.

Many alumni had contributed to the high class resort and by 'thanking' them, the owner had built in an indoor beach, complete with artificial sunlight, sand, waves and sea life. Back when Heero was in 4th grade, he remembered giving a report on the beach's advance construction. The whole beach spanned around 119, 000 square feet all sitting underground within the hill the club sat upon. Three fourths of that was water with a built in 'wave creator' for those who wanted to surf and the sun was made of solar panels that took its energy from the real sun outside.

The amnesties included surfboards, boogey boards, scuba diving gear/classes, lawn chair, parasols and three tiki bars. The beach was fairly empty with few people scattered on the sand. Heero and Quatre picked a spot close to the water and placed their towels on the sand. Quatre quickly pulled out suntan lotion and applied it on his pale skin while Heero scoped out the beach. He noticed right away a girl with a large sunhat and long black hair sitting several feet away from them. She was thin, slightly tanned and wore a blue bikini set. Heero watched her closely, trying to get a better look at her features under her wide brimmed hat, but she faced the fake ocean; almost with anticipation. She appeared roughly their age but Heero didn't recognize her from school.

Quatre seemed to catch his stare, "See something you like?"

Unfazed, Heero kept staring, "I've never seen her before...have you?"

The blonde boy leaned forward as he looked closely at the young girl, he shrugged, "Maybe a different school..."

Heero couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Wessington campus is one of the nation's top academic schools."

The girl suddenly stood up and took off her sunhat and her features made Heero gasp. Small mouth with rosebud lips, slanted dark brown eyes and oval face. Chinese.

Her face broke into a smile as she looked towards the water. Curious, both boys turned in that general direction and Heero's heart almost stopped.

A boy started to run out of the waves, a very familiar boy with long black hair, sun-kissed tanned skin... Wufei. Heero watched as the boy ran from the water towards the awaiting girl. He had a surfboard tucked under his arm and wore skin-tight surfer shorts, Heero could feel his heart beat uncomfortably. Wufei walked up to the girl and deposited his surfboard on the sand. The girl took a towel and started wiping his face and chest, causing Wufei to smile and something in Heero's chest to constrict.

He heard a light laughter from the Asian boy as the girl wiped along a ticklish spot. Heero let out a breath he was holding as he heard the high alto of Wufei's voice. He frowned and stood up, his hands clenched unconsciously into fists as the girl gave Wufei a peck on the cheek.

"Uh...Heero?" Cobalt eyes turned to his worried friend, Quatre gazed uncomfortably at Heero then back down at his clenched, white knuckled, fists.

The angry boy ignored his friend's worried look and turned back to Wufei and the girl, she had sat down again and Wufei had returned to the ocean, currently hip deep in the water.

Heero smirked, his anger simmering. "I'm going for a swim," he said as he walked towards the water.

He didn't hear Quatre's reply and at the moment, he didn't care what the other had to say. Presently, his main focus was the Asian boy that was swimming further out to sea. Once Heero hit the water, he started swimming quickly to the unsuspecting boy and he dived underwater when he was closer, swimming submerged until he was an arm's length away. He touched a well muscled leg and yanked down hard, Wufei went under in confusion.

Heero knew it was risky; the last time he was in close proximity with Wufei was a week ago after the kiss. Heero didn't know why the mysterious girl had made him seek Wufei out; he wouldn't be surprised if Wufei was still angry about the encounter but for some reason, he had to risk the encounter - even though it might cost his bodily harm but just for a moment, he wanted to monopolize Wufei's attention.

The Chinese boy twisted and turned underwater until he spotted Heero, struggling until they both emerged on the surface gasping for air and Heero was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

"Fucker!" yelled Wufei angrily.

Heero countered back quickly and managed to clip Wufei in the jaw, causing the boy to go underwater. Heero followed as he tackled him and they both started wrestling underwater in a slow and violent dance. Wufei yanked Heero's hair while Heero pressed himself closer to the other boy. In retaliation, Heero grabbed on to Wufei's scalp, causing the boy to arch in pain and accidently rubbing their groins together.

Heero froze and blinked rapidly, Wufei had stopped moving because of the intense grip Heero had on his scalp. The Chinese boy's throat was exposed, long, muscular and slender. Heero rubbed his groin experimentally against Wufei's, his body quivering with pleasant shivers, his gaze was drawn to the neck in front of him and suddenly he wondered what it would taste like.

Wufei was still squirming a bit, one hand was trying to detach Heero's grip from his scalp, while the other was digging hard into Heero's arm. Heero rubbed his groin against Wufei's again and the boy froze at the contact, Heero's gaze was still on Wufei's neck, he was steadily bringing his face closer for a quick taste. The simmering anger he felt seeing Wufei with the girl had disappeared, instead a pleasing calm and a familiar feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Then suddenly, Wufei reacted and kneed Heero in the groin which caused Heero to let go immediately. The Japanese boy watched as Wufei hurried to the surface, gasping for air, leaving him alone to nurse his growing and abused erection.

Seconds later, Heero had resurfaced to find Wufei already walking on the beach, the girl was running toward him with concern littering her features. Wufei spoke to her briefly before they started to pack up their towel and sundries and headed toward the beach's exit. By the time Heero had walked out of the water, his erection was long gone. He caught a glimpse of Wufei and the girl turning the corner for the clubs elevator, the girl glanced back at him with curiosity and suspicion before disappearing.

Quatre had said nothing as they left for the locker room, showered, dressed and went upstairs. Heero could tell that the pale boy was holding his tongue, that he wanted to inquire on Heero's action but Heero wasn't in the mood to explain. They both bundled up and walked towards the exit, only to be greeted with heavy snowfall. The wind had picked up from the time they entered Wessington's Country club and the shoveled sidewalks were completely covered with new snow.

The manager had automatically called for a chauffeur to see the boys home. As they exited the building, Heero could see another car accepting its passengers, Wufei and the girl. The anger he felt on the beach came back tenfold. Not waiting for the man to open the door, Heero roughly yanked the door open, allowing Quatre to enter first, before he hauled himself into a leather seat and proceeded to slam the door shut.

Heero's house was a short drive away and by the time the chauffeur dropped the boy off at his front door, Heero had calmed his emotions and was sporting his usual blank face. Quatre had resorted to babbled aimlessly on subjects in school and about the holidays which Heero obliged him with a few grunts and nods. He honestly didn't feel like talking, his mind was filled with the day's events and most of all, of Wufei and his..._girlfriend_. He knew why Quatre chose to talk, it was his way of saying 'you can always talk to me if something is troubling you' and Heero was grateful.

Heero waved goodbye to Quatre as the car pulled out of his long driveway. The door was immediately opened for him as he came closer to the entrance, beckoning him inside with warmth. Heero walked pass the sitting room and up the stairs to his room.

"Heero is that you?" asked a voice behind him.

The boy turned around to see a woman dressed in a red festive gown with equally matching red lipstick. She wore a pearl necklace and complimentary earrings, her hair was in large curls that cascaded over her shoulders, and her massacre made her eyes more prominent, highlighting bright cobalt blue.

"Hello mother," he answered.

The woman smiled gently at her son and unconsciously took in his appearance, " Is it snowing?"

Heero nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you okay Heero?" she asked slowly.

The boy turned to his mother again, this time unguarded. Like Quatre, she was another that he simply couldn't hide his feelings from.

"I'm...okay," he replied.

His answer caused the woman to walk up the stairs till she was at eye-level to him. She smoothed his unruly hair and touched his cheek, "Are you sure darling?"

Heero averted his eyes from her questioning gaze; he didn't know how to word it and didn't want to acknowledge it yet.

"I can handle it," he finally said, turning his gaze to her. She watched him in silence for a few seconds, then nodded her head.

"Of course, just remember I'm always here to talk," she reminded.

She removed her warm hand from his cheek, starting down the steps, "Your father is going to dinner tonight with potential clients," she paused, "I'll be attending too and he would like for you to come and observe."

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes," Heero replied before he walked up to his room.

* * *

Heero knew the event was all business once his mother told him the restaurant they were attending - it was a local place that was meant for special occasions, French cuisine and anywhere from $55 to $100 an entree. Heero knew his father well and knew when he was after something. The family arrived at the restaurant around 7:30. They were seated at a round table, decorated with fine china plates, each planked by three sets of silverware and a white decorative satin tablecloth. In the middle of the room was a dance floor with a 6-person band. They were seated quickly and ordered water, white wine and a ginger ale for Heero. About 5 minutes later, a party of three came to the table escorted by a hostess. All sat up and exchanged greetings. Heero's father introduced his wife and son to the couple.

"May I introduce the Longs. Long Huang, his wife, Long Yin and their daughter Long Meilan," he said to them both.

His mother, Lana Yuy shook hands and nodded at the three and Heero promptly mimicked her actions. He glanced behind Long Yin and was surprised to see a familiar face standing next to her. A girl with long black hair but instead of wearing a sunhat, she was wearing a fancy barrette and her bikini set was replaced with a modest lavender dress.

They all sat down, Meilan took a seat next to Heero before the adults started conversing. Heero glanced discreetly at the girl that was seated next to him, she was obedient; perfect posture and silent. Meilan turned to Heero and gave him a curious stare before sipping on a glass of water.

"Your very handsome," she pointed out in a low tone.

Heero cleared his throat, equally curious, "Thank...you."

She let out a soft giggle. "Are you sure? You seem hesitant to receive praise," she mocked playfully.

The Japanese boy guessed he shouldn't be too surprise by the conversation. He was always referred to as 'a looker' but it seemed weird coming from this particular girl, maybe it was the fact that hours earlier she was kissing and tickling Wufei so freely, like they had been friends for a long time.

"You were at Wessington's Country club, correct?" he asked changing the subject.

Meilan cocked her head to the side before nodding. Her eyes widened as she gazed at Heero; seeming to remember something, " You were the one out in the water...with Fei."

The fact that she gave _WU_fei a little pet name irked him; he stole a glance at his father who was charming the pants off the Longs at the moment. The only person that seemed to notice him was his mother, he turned back to the girl, "Yes," he said simply.

At the conformation, slanted eyes seemed to light up and a sly smile crept on her face, "He was quite upset when we left...what did you do?" she asked.

Heero shrugged. "We've never got along. I just bumped into him and it ticked him off," he answered.

Meilan's smile broadened, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Well you better be careful next time...Heero. I don't like my Wufei getting agitated."

Heero's eyebrows shot up at the potential threat. He didn't know whether to take the girl seriously or brush it off, though he didn't miss the 'my' reference.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," he replied.

Meilan pursed her lips before sipping on her water again, "I'm sure your right, but my fiancé needs no-"

"Fiancé?!" he repeated loudly. This caused the table to break into silence as the adults stopped their bickering.

Meilan seemed to glow at the new attention, "Yes, just this week it was announced," she beamed proudly.

Heero unconsciously clutched his stomach then reached for his ginger ale and took a long gulp. His heart was constricted and stomach tied in knots. He felt sick to his stomach. Meilan and the others (minus his worrying mother) seemed to overlook the boys' displeasure.

"You have a fiancé?" asked Alexander Yuy, completely astonished.

"Indeed she does," Meilan's father piped up, "The betrothed has been in the works for a few years now."

"Interesting," Alexander replied rubbing his chin, "Who's the lucky man?"

Like his daughter, Huang beamed with pride, "Chang Wufei."

Lana Yuy glanced away from her son, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "That's quite a catch. Congratulations," she chimed in sweetly.

The Longs looked extremely pleased at her recognition, "Yes, it was quite difficult convincing his family," Long Yin boasted, "Wufei's parents are very particular about their son. Very traditional."

Lana nodded, glancing at her son between the boasting. Under the table she touched his knee softly and rubbed her thumb across it affectionately.

"I'm guessing the wedding will be postponed after their studies are well finished?" asked Alexander.

Meilan looked down shyly; a blush scattered on her cheeks. Heero had taken a hold of his mother's hand and upon seeing Meilan's embarrassment, his grip stiffened grimly. At the gestured, she turned to him in utter disbelieve, she had never seen him in so much distress. Her eyes moved to Meilan who was smiling shyly as they talked freely about the wedding.

"The plan is to wait till they're 21," Yin said rather sadly, "It's usually, as tradition, they are to wed between their 16th and 18th year, however, the Chang's are very...sensitive when it comes to their son's education."

The night drew on and the talk of Wufei's engagement died down to talk about business. Meilan started to flirt with Heero as she attributed his discomfort as being shy, indulging herself in a bit of teasing. He could see his mothers disapproving eyes as the girl kept on with the innocent touches and girly giggles. Heero had long since taken back his hand from his mother's, but every now and then her hand would brush his knee; reassuring him that she was there.

At the end of the night both parties said goodbyes and dispersed. Heero was hugged tightly by Meilan before receiving a small peck on the cheek, unnoticed by their parents.

"I'll see you around," she whispered, turning back to her parents.

When the Yuy's arrived at their estate, Heero immediately marched up to his room and slammed the door shut. It went unnoticed by Alexander, who was congratulating himself on such a successful evening but Lana Yuy, much more in-tuned to their son, rolled her eyes at her oblivious husband as she quietly made her way to Heero's bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly and cracked open the door.

Inside, she could make out four dark oak posts sporting a king sized bed and the silhouette of Heero, body relaxed and breathing calm. She gave a small nod before closing the door.

Heero eyes were closed, but all he could see was water, a long slender and a well toned body and a sensual nape. He remembered the pleasure he felt holding him in such a compromising position, the wildfire spreading through his body as their groins touched repeatedly. He groaned loudly as he shook his head; trying to dispel the treacherous thoughts.

Cobalt eyes opened as he turned to lie on his back. He was semi erect, something in his chest was hurting and his stomach was in knots. His thoughts went back to Wufei, to the encounters, to the fights, to his fiancé and to the accidental touches.

What was Wufei doing to him?

* * *

Bring on the complications! Lol. Heero just can't catch a break, huh? Hope you enjoyed!

Q


	4. School Days- Sickness

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but its been a busy holiday season! Thanks to Rcai for beta-ing and thank you all for waiting.

Notes: Its a time skip and the g-boys are now 18 and are a seniors in highschool!

* * *

Guilt was an irritating emotion. It was hard to locate exactly where it emanated from and came at irregular intervals... like right now - Heero Yuy was feeling extremely guilty and because of this, he found himself standing outside of Chang Wufei's door.

The boys were officially in Wessington's upper school building as high school seniors. Heero and Wufei's rivalry had grew stronger over the many years they shared in school. Heero remembered during that time; Quatre comparing their relationship to a boiling pot of water, 'It's only a matter of time until it spills over and causes a mess,' he had stated, 'All it needs is the right amount of heat.' Heero had rolled his eyes at the comment at the time, but he never knew just how accurate Quatre's statement would be...

It had started a few days after another dinner with the Longs, ever since the first dinner outing with the family, business had been booming for Heero's father. Over the years, Long Huang had been a benefactor in getting supplies for Yuy Industries and they had a healthy business relationship.

Heero's confusions and emotional turmoil stuck with him throughout the years of schooling. The first dinner with the Longs had stuck in his mind like a painful brand. The whole situation should not have bothered him as much as it did. So what if Wufei had a fiancé...? What was he feeling guilty about?

Heero pondered as he walked toward Wessington's club with Duo and Quatre. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into someone as they made their way towards the entrance. When he looked up to apologize, he was tongue-tied when he met the very aggravated face of Wufei.

It was rare for Wufei to start a fight and even rarer for Heero to take the bait; especially if it was about a girl. But the circulation of gossip having to do with Heero, Wufei and unfortunately Meilan had been reproduced over the years. The talking of a triangle between the three had started after the first dinner with Meilan's family. Also, it didn't help that Meilan was indeed a 'flirt' and would gravitate towards Heero.

This caused Wufei to get even less tolerate of Heero through the years. Though the subject came up not as often as when they were in middle school, the whispering of the scandal was alive and well. Like Wufei, Heero was at his limit and was determined to vent all his frustrations and confusion on the one person that had originally caused them.

All Heero remembered was Wufei giving him a nasty insult and a light shove before the fight broke out. Heero wasn't a pushover and the minute he realized Wufei was angry because Heero of Meilan, cobalt eyes saw red. They both landed on a snow bank, punching, clawing and yelling at each other like raging animals.

Heero half registered that damp feel of Wufei's hair and the fresh soapy smell of his skin, but at that point, he didn't care. Once the fight seemed to prolong, Quatre, Trowa and Duo intervened and pulled the two apart with much difficulty. Both boys sported deadly glares as they tried to even out their breathing. Heero could see the beginnings of a black eye and a number of abrasions on Wufei's face, in a few hours they would probably settle into some nasty bruises. Heero guessed he was in a similar state himself.

The next day, Wufei had not shown up for school, though everyone apparently had heard of their big fight the previous day. Heero had been showered with attention from his admirers as his battle wounds became more prominent. He didn't have a black eye like Wufei but he did come out of the fight with a split lip and bruises on his face and his body.

On the other side of the spectrum, Long Meilan seemed to carry herself with a sort of dignified pride. It was all over school that the reason Wufei and Heero had the spat was because of her and she instantly became the 'popular new girl' over night. Heero ignored her wandering eyes as he passed her in the hallways, for him to fight over her was utterly ridiculous.

However, he became concerned when Wufei didn't show for school the next day. ..and the day after that. It wasn't till fifth day that Heero was approached by Trowa Barton about Wufei. He had a feeling that Trowa had been angry with him about the fight, they were usually civil to each other - even though Heero and his best friend were rivals, but something had changed recently.

"Heero," the other said quietly.

Cobalt eyes looked up at an emotionless face; he gave the other a quick nod, "Trowa."

The tall boy stepped closer to Heero which caused the other to tense, "I need to ask a favor."

Heero gave the tall boy a surprised look, "What?"

A thick red folder was shoved in to his empty hands, "Wufei has been sick ever since your...spat."

Heero couldn't help but clear his throat, "Sick?" he replied, rather softly.

"Indeed. He had a shower before the fight and got sick from tumbling in the snow...with you..." Trowa paused, "I've been giving Wufei his homework assignments and notes ever since he called in day one. But today I have to stay to tutor..."

Heero gripped the folder, he gulped, "I can do that...it's the least I can do-"

"I thought you would see it my way," Trowa interrupted, "I'm sure you know where his house is located? After all, the fight was really about 'him' wasn't it?"

Heero's mouth went dry as he gazed at the folder in his hands, ignoring the last statement, "Is he recovering?"

Trowa looked at him thoughtfully. "You'll see for yourself," he replied with a small smile on his face, then walked away.

Trowa had presented the folder to Heero around 3rd period, which gave the boy plenty of time for the guilt to eat at him throughout the day. He had never meant for Wufei to get sick, then again, he had never meant for a lot of things, but he found this a great opportunity to make amends...or at least try to.

So here he was, standing at Wufei's doorstep with a weight on his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He put on a blank face as he ranged the doorbell. A maid answered the door a few seconds later.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

Heero gave a curt nod, "I am a fellow classmate of Wufei's..."

The woman glanced at the red folder in Heero's gloved hand and gave a small smile, "You're here to drop off Master Wufei's homework, sir?" she asked, extending her hand to retrieve the envelope.

Heero stiffened his grip on the folder, "Also to see how he is."

The maid pulled her hand away and opened the door wider, "Of course sir. Come in."

The place was around the same size as his family's estate. Rich rosewood was seen everywhere along with traditional Chinese decor. He was led upstairs and down a highly decorative hallway, it was breath taking with scrolls of paintings aligning the hallway. Elegant paintings of cherry blossom trees, hills and birds hung from the ceiling to the floor.

The maid stopped at a wooden door with a golden knob and knocked politely.

"Master Wufei, there is someone to see you from school," she called before opening the door a crack. The young woman turned to Heero as she opened the door wider for him to slip in. Heero replied with a soft, 'thanks' as he entered the room.

Once he was fully inside, he was hit with an intoxicating smell. Wufei. The room smelled entirely of the other boy. Heero let out a few shallow breaths as he scanned his surroundings; the room was sophisticatedly decorated with paintings along the wall behind a king size bed and the wall opposite. There was a wardrobe along with a dresser, a desk, and a small chair near the bed.

Heero heard the toilet flush from behind a door left slightly ajar and moments later, Wufei walked out sniffling with a tissue in his hand. His hair looked a bit messy and tangled, his face a bit flushed. He walked slowly to his bed, completely oblivious to Heero's presence near the doorway. Heero noted the bruises on his arms, he frowned.

"Wufei."

The boy froze and turned his head slowly.

"Yuy?!" Wufei asked between sniffles, shocked.

Heero walked closer to the surprised boy, "I brought you your homework."

Black eyes gazed down at the folder then back at Heero. "...Thanks," he replied taking it slowly.

The Chinese boy walked over to his bed as he opened the folder. He sat down, still sniffling, as he scanned the papers.

Heero watched him cautiously before sitting down at the chair next to his bed, "I wrote notes, in case you have any questions."

Wufei glanced up at Heero. "Thanks..." he replied.

The next half hour Heero sat answering questions about European History, Calculus, Spanish IV and Chemistry. He was as stiff as a board when he spoke, trying hard not to make any sudden movements. Wufei was being extremely civil and Heero didn't want to mess up his mood. Finally, after many questions, they both fell silent again, Heero turned his gaze to the painted walls over Wufei's headboard.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" he heard the other ask.

Heero snapped his eyes back to Wufei's puzzled look. The folder was neatly placed on the side table next to a lamp and his glasses.

"What do you mean?" asked Heero stiffly.

Wufei arched an eyebrow and gave him an inquisitive look, "You haven't moved a muscle for thirty minutes."

He forced himself to relax, his posture slumped a bit, "Sorry."

Wufei smirked before lying down on the bed, he turned back to Heero, "What was Trowa's excuse?"

"Tutoring," Heero replied.

The Chinese boy nodded his head as he gazed back up at the ceiling. Observing Wufei more closely now, Heero couldn't help but notice the slightly pink tinted cheeks and relaxed sloe eyes indicating that Wufei was indeed under the weather. The swelling in his face had gone down, there was only a faint purple around his left eye. Cobalt eyes flittered down to the other's shirt and saw bandages and also a hint of purple and brown bruises.

Heero frowned and instantly stood up; he walked over to Wufei's side of the bed. Wufei had his eyes closed and hands at the back of his head, he looked relaxed. Heero started to lift the blue tank top on the sick boy, revealing patches of gauze pads littering the golden skin. Guilt rushed back tenfold, gnawing at Heero's insides - this was definitely an irritating emotion.

"Observing your handy work?" asked Wufei.

Heero glanced at Wufei, who was studying him curiously. He lightly touched the tanned skin and watched the muscles retract, " I'm...sorry," he apologized.

Wufei sat up and tilted his head curiously, "I believe we are both at fault," he replied, smirking to himself, "I apologize as well."

For the next few days, Heero felt like he was walking on air. Compared to his normal moods, Duo and Quatre were puzzled to see that nothing seemed to annoy him, he was more kind to his adoring followers and he would join in on conversations quite easily. It was extremely bizarre and surprising, but they both kept quiet, fearing that the spell their friend was currently under would break.

"He seems happier," Duo commented while they stood at their lockers, "Well, as happy as he can get."

Quatre shrugged, "It's true and a bit odd, but isn't that a good thing?"

Duo nodded. "Absolutely, wonder who the lucky girl is?" the other asked with a soft chuckle.

"You mean the 'lucky boy'," a voice came from behind Quatre.

They both turned around to see Trowa Barton with a small smirk on his face,"B-b-boy?" stuttered Quatre. The blonde's face instantly turned two shades of pink as he gazed at the taller boy.

"Seriously?" gaped Duo.

Towa stepped closer, "I had asked Yuy for a favor and it seems to have benefited both parties," he responded.

Duo frowned, "What favor?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Trowa's smirk grew into a mischievous smile, "To deliver homework to a sick Chang Wufei. Since Heero has returned to school without any fatal injuries, they seem to be getting along quite well."

Heero had been delivering Wufei's homework for three days straight. Trowa had claimed that he was still tutoring and hadn't the time to make the house call, although Heero had a nagging suspicion that Trowa had plotted this all along.

When he arrived at Wufei's house on the fourth day, the household was accustomed to seeing him and let him in right away. The only people that Heero hadn't run into so far were Wufei's parents.

Inside Wufei's room, he delivered the now worn red folder with a few notes he took in class. He gave Wufei a brief summary of the lessons based on what he learned in class, filling in the blanks with Trowa's and his own notes. From there, a study session would be done in silence, only to be broken for an occasional question.

Then they would drift into light conversations, which Heero thoroughly enjoyed. Wufei was a great conversationalist and they talked about current events, school and sports. Heero had been sitting cross legged on the foot of Wufei's bed when he blurted out a question that had been on his mind for a number of days, "Why are you engaged?"

Wufei looked surprised by the change of subject, but answered after a few seconds. "It's my duty to find a wife and carry on the Chang lineage," he replied.

Heero felt a tightness in his chest, "But...your only 18," he said in a clipped tone.

Wufei didn't seem to notice, "It's all about tradition. This is something that my family has been doing for generations."

Heero paused as he processed the answer, the tightness in his chest started to spread through his body, "What about...love?"

Wufei's eyes shot up at the question," I...I am fond of Meilan and it may evolve to...love...eventually," he answered carefully. "She's a girl, a foolish girl sometimes, but still a girl and girls her age act immature as do boys," he paused and glanced at Heero," I hope in the future that we both grow out of it."

Heero frowned, "What if she doesn't grow out of it? What if she goes too far?" he asked.

Wufei looked at him, face blank, "Then I'll call it off and find someone else...though I may not have to if someone challenges her."

"Challenge?" asked Heero curiously.

Wufei shook his head with a small cocky grin, "It's nothing but tradition Yuy, don't worry about it."

Heero's fist tightened at the other's dismissal. He let the comment go and let his eyes wonder over the tanned body that was still flushed from his 'common cold'. Today, Wufei wore white loose drawstring pants with a light green tank top. His hair was down, cascading over his shoulders, Heero licked his dry lips.

He slowly started to crawl closer to the unsuspecting boy until he was an arm's length away. Wufei eyed the other curiously; he tilted his head slightly and frowned.

Heero pounced.

He blamed it on his raging hormones, on the fact that he hadn't had sex for over two weeks, and maybe he secretly had a small crush on the smaller Asian boy. They had both reached a neutral zone, a place in there rocky relationship where they could be friends without insulting or trying to kill each other and Heero knew this wouldn't last - after Wufei got better they would be back to glaring and insulting one another.

So, Heero decided to take advantage of the situation. He had been dreaming of a hot make-out session with Wufei ever since the boy's birthday party and right now he had nothing to fear. He just needed a small taste and then he would be okay.

Heero crushed his lips on Wufei's surprised ones as he aligned his body on top of the other. He grabbed the back of Wufei head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced along pink lips that were firmly shut. Heero frowned, hands wondering lower, he grabbed the other boy's hips and grinded his groin into Wufei's, causing the boy to gasp in surprise. Heero took the invitation and explored Wufei's mouth thoroughly; teasing a moist tongue before going back to sucking soft lips.

Heero remained willfully oblivious to the increasing pressure of Wufei's hand on his shoulders till the boy pushed his shoulders up, causing their lips to part. They stared at each other, slightly flushed and panting.

"What...what the fuck..Yuy?" Wufei gasped, caged underneath Heero.

Heero breathed in deep and then he lowered his head to control himself before lifting it up to stare into smoldering eyes.

"I've been wanting to fuck you," he whispered in a rough, husky tone. Tongue flickering out just so the tip reached the edge of his lips, eyes glazed over with lust as he leaned down a little closer.

Heero felt Wufei's body freeze underneath him, shocked at the other's crude response. The Chinese boy blinked slowly twice as the flush on his cheeks deepened under Heero's intense gaze.

"W-w-what?" he finally stammered.

Heero smirked before grinding his groin roughly against Wufei's, the friction elicited another gasp from the other boy. Wufei tightened his hold on Heero's arms as he slowly lifted his hips to meet the rough treatment.

"You're lying..." Wufei began as he closed his eyes in pleasure, breathing heavily, "There's a motive."

Heero didn't answer; he was too busy sucking along the curve of Wufei's exposed neck to register the statement. Teasing and tantalizing the flesh beneath his lips, Heero found a stammering beat under the golden skin and clamped down hard - alternating between kisses and bites.

Their movements became faster; the rigorous rhythm filled the room with pants. Wufei's breath hitched as his back arched, his face constricted into a silent cry while he came under Heero. After seeing the boy erotic display, Heero came with a muffled groan, his body moved in spasms as the aftershocks of pleasure resonated between their bodies.

Shivering from the aftermath, Heero slide down beside Wufei, staying close. They both laid there collecting their thoughts. Wufei's eyes were closed, panting slowly, trying to calm down. Heero examined the other's face, soft tanned skin, oval face, pink swollen lips and thick black lashes. He marveled at the expense of silky black hair splayed across the pillow, Wufei looked feminine from that angle, like someone he knew.

"You look...like Meilan," he blurted out softly.

The minute he said the words, he wanted to take them back. Wufei's eyes snapped open and he looked at Heero in utter horror. Seconds later, Heero found himself on the wooden floor with a bruised cheek and a glaring Wufei looking down at him. Heero's eyes widened as he realized what had just occurred. The Chinese boy heaved in anger; his eyes looked slightly moist.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he grounded out between clenched teeth, voice low and dangerous.

The neutral period was officially over.

* * *

Haha! Bad Heero, back to square one...

Hope you all enjoyed the fic! My fanart link to this story is on my profile. Check it out and let me know what yah think. Also reviews are appreciated!

Q


	5. School Days- Epiphany

I apologize for the lengthy wait. Honestly, life has been busy busy! Anyways, here's a new chapter for you. More of character development before we get to the juicy stuff ;)

Thanks again to Rcai for betaing!

* * *

Her name was Charlie 'Cherry' McGrath and she was currently Heero's target. For the seniors of Wessington Academy, the school year was coming to a close. Finals had been scheduled, finished and waiting to be jotted down on report cards. It was the time of year for celebration and nervousness as Heero's generation got ready to start the battle between the balance of massive alcohol intake, the death of one's liver, and the survival of the fittest… aka higher education, same thing.

It had been announced last week during a school assembly that prom season had arrived, eliciting grumbles of annoyance and gasps of excitement from the general audience. Heero had kept his eyes firmly on the stage as the principle of Wessington read the details on the upcoming dance.

He had been tense and eager to leave, afraid to glance to his left or right in fear of seeing Relena trying disparately to make eye-contact. Immediately after the assembly concluded, Heero had practically dragged Duo and Quatre out of the auditorium at record speeds to the schools' entrance to be picked up.

That following day, Heero found himself sitting at Quatre's fathers' bar eating a rocky road milkshake. Duo was chattering beside him, slurping a mint chocolate chip shake while Quatre was on the other side nursing a banana coconut shake. They had been debating about the dance for hours; topics ran from how to avoid certain girls and who was suitable to ask.

"I've already chosen Hilde," chirped Duo in-between sloppy slurps, "She seems like a pretty cool chick and very low maintenance."

Heero snorted. "Nothing is certain tell you date," he reflected bitterly. The braided boy stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to his milkshake.

"Well Mr. All-knowing-gloom-and-doom...who you taking, Relena?" teased Duo.

Heero growled low in his throat, a conditioned response to any topic with a noun that starts with R and ends with a. He reached over to give Duo a solid punch, but the boy avoided it and ran away towards the bathroom, "You really need to lighten your mood He-man. Live a little bro!"

Heero glared. "What you suggest isn't an option," he spat.

Duo shrugged and flashed a brilliant white smile before slamming the door to the bathroom, making the wall quiver in response. Heero turned to Quatre who was giving him one of his apologetic smiles.

"Don't let him get to you. You know he likes to joke and poke fun," he said sincerely.

He grumbled as he glared at his milkshake, then let out a long heavy sigh. Quatre frowned and put his hand on the Heero's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard yelping and curses coming from the bathroom.

Quatre retracted his hand and took a sip of his milkshake. Suddenly, as if hit by meteorite, his head snapped towards Heero, causing the other to jump, "Cherry McGrath!"

Heero blinked, twice. "Charlie Cherry McGrath?" he corrected.

Quatre beamed, "She isn't high maintenance. In fact! She's not much of a girl either."

Heero frowned, trying to infer any deeper meaning behind, the 'not much of a girl either' comment.

"She's not the type to be manipulated. I mean, she's tough...no nonsense sort of person," he began.

Quatre shook his head, "Heero that's the point. She is likely not to be asked out by anyone, which is _why _you should ask her."

Heero continue to frown, "I still don't understand how that helps me..."

Quatre rolled his eyes at Heero's density. "She's intimidating, she's tough and she won't take crap from anyone...ANYONE, Heero…including Relena," he said in triumph.

Heero froze in realization. He gazed at Quatre's sly grin and mirrored it with one of his own. At that moment, Duo stormed out of the bathroom cursing the sink and hot scolding water, completely oblivious to the plotting smiles plastered on his best friends' faces.

* * *

So here he was, walking determinedly to Charli-Charlise's locker. Around him, girls swooned and casted longing glances, waiting with sheer will for him to ask them to the dance. He passed all of them with little interest as he headed towards a familiar figure.

Charlie Cherry McGrath was around 5 foot 10 inches. As a part of the women's basketball team, softball team, swimming, track and field and lacrosse, she was the ultimate tomboy of the school - who strived for excellence in athletics. When the three boys did talk about her, it usually consisted of Duo praising her athletic abilities.

However, none of them ever talked about her in a 'romantic' sort of way. Heero unconsciously took a deep breath as he stepped closer to the girl. Her hair was in a tight bun and she looked like any other girl, just with baggier clothes. He leaned against the locker next to her's and waited while Charlie placed her books in her locker neatly.

She glanced at Heero and quirked an eyebrow before asking in a smooth tone, "Are you lost Heero Yuy?"

Heero gave her his signature smirk, which she returned with a nonchalant glance, clearly unimpressed. "I wanted to ask you something..." he began.

Charlie let out a tired sigh as she closed her locker, "Get on with it..."

Heero stopped himself from clearing his throat. It was unwise to show nervousness in front of Cherry,

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Charlie froze and gazed at him wide-eyed. Not only her, but the majority of people that were within earshot had stopped to stare at Heero.

After a few seconds, Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Heero leaned closer towards her, he knew he was playing with fire but he wanted to drive his point across. Time was running out and he needed a date, one that wouldn't annoy or try to get into his pants.

"I'm serious Charlise," he whispered as he stared into hazel eyes with a sprinkle of amber.

Suddenly to Heero's surprise a slight blush creped along the girls' cheeks before she averted her gaze from his, realizing their audience. She roughly grabbed the collar of Heero's shirt and brought his face closer to hers.

"Meet me at the gymnasium behind the tennis fields after school," she grumbled and stocked off quickly in the opposite direction.

Heero adjusted his abused collar and strolled back to his class, a small smirk playing across his features.

He stood at the exact location and time Charlie specified…for ten minutes, before she rounded the corner tense and irritated. She approached him cautiously.

"I thought you would have left by now..."she trailed off.

Heero frowned, "I was serious Charlise."

She stood beside him, "Well, I know that now...sorta, are you playing me?"

Heero noticed the way she shifted her weight, annoyance and suspicion emanating from her very core. He gazed at her and nodded in silence, "Yes, but as a business arrangement."

Charlie gave a loud snort as she tried to cover her mouth from laughter. Heero looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"Well, I hope so Heero. Your just...YOU. I mean, totally not my type," she began, "But there has to be something in it for me."

Heero gave a curt nod, "Name it."

Charlie started shifting her weight again as a familiar blush crept on her cheeks. "Duo..."she whispered.

"MAXWELL!?" yelled Heero in surprise.

Charlie gave him a withering look, her eyes narrowed. "Yea, the braided kid that you hang around with," she said sarcastically.

Heero cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pants pockets in a dire attempt to recover from his outburst. Remembering to tone his voice down a notch, he asked, "What about Duo?"

The girl scratched her noise. "Is he...seeing anyone?" she asked quietly.

Heero frowned, "He's going to the dance with Hilde."

Charlie's shoulders slightly fell at the news.

"But I will give him a good word about you...I mean they're not going out or anything. She was just the least annoying girl on his list," Heero added, trying to placate her.

Charlie looked skeptical, "He has a LIST?!"

Heero shook his head vigorously before raising his hands in defense.

"It was just a figure of speech," he corrected," I'll make sure you get his attention, okay?"

Charlie rubbed her neck. "Yea, I guess that would work..." she paused, "And all I have to do is protect you from pretty princess Peacecraft right?"

Heero froze, "How did you know-"

Charlie smirked. "It's obvious that you can't stand her," she boasted as she crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Also that your interests lie more...Asian." Heero frowned at the implication, the comment grating at his nerves.

"And male…" she added, watching the stone face become panicked, "Relax Heero, out of the whole school I seem to be the more observant one. Everyone else thinks your all about Meilan."

Cobalt eyes lowered as he thought about the Asian boy. It had been weeks since they had last spoken and Heero had been in a foul mode ever since. He had made a mistake- a big mistake - and at present, Heero did not know what to do.

The Japanese boy had left Wufei's residence with a heavy heart. Dejected and exhausted from trying to find a solution by himself, he had called Quatre out of desperation. The blonde-boy arrived at his doorsteps in less than ten minutes and patiently extracted far too many details out of Heero.

"So it's a deal then?" he asked, looking at the girl.

She paused and studied him for a moment before quietly nodding.

* * *

Later that week, Heero found himself walking along the empty hallways of Wessington - he had been helping lower classmen with chemistry and adv trigonometry. Heero made his way left, then down an empty hallway, heading for the front - … tiny spikes of lightning ignited on his nerves as he stood, paralyzed.

There, fiddling with his locker was one Chang Wufei.

He looked to have just changed, crassly, from whatever sport practice he had attended, flaunting slivers of caramel skin. He had no belt, which caused his pants to dip lower than his waistline, showing the delicate grove of his hipbones. Add that to a partially buttoned uniform shirt, and the devil was clearly teasing Heero with bits of golden skin.

Heero marveled at the image for a split second, and then was suddenly moving with purpose, shaking himself from his stupor. His eyes fixed on the handsome, stubborn boy in front of him.

As he neared the Wufei, he was suddenly pulled sharply to the left, into a conjoined hallway. Heero gave the offending person a look of irritation and surprise before schooling his expression to a neutral mask, that is, when he saw who it was.

"Charlie?" his voice laced with confusion.

The brown skinned girl rolled her eyes at him before peering out around the corner at Wufei. Heero followed her gaze as the boy started placing random books in his bag, clearly oblivious to their presence.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered rather harshly.

Heero clenched his jaws in frustration, what was he doing? He really didn't have any sort of plan when he saw the Chinese boy; all he knew was that he wanted to be near him. He wanted the other's attention.

Charlie shook her head. "I thought so..." she grumbled as if she could read his mind, "You need to stop picking fights with him. That is no way to win him over."

Heero glared, "I wasn't going to pick a fight…I just wanted to talk with him."

Charlie gave out a loud snort then quickly covered her mouth as she peered around the corner to see if Wufei had heard. Heero followed her lead and saw the boy bobbing his head to music; he had white earphones and seemed to be undecided on which books to take.

The Japanese boy was suddenly yanked back, "Can you NOT be so obvious?"

Heero frowned but said nothing as he adjusted his now wrinkled shirt. He watched as Charlie leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in annoyance, she gazed at him pointedly.

"Do you even have a plan when you talk to him?" she asked.

Heero glanced around the corner briefly before turning his gaze back to the waiting girl.

"...no," he admitted.

"I think that's your problem Heero Yuy," she stated dispassionately as Heero remained silent.

"You're still reacting with 'elementary school crush' tactics," she clarified.

Heero tilted his head curiously, but his body language was rigid and stiff, clearly on the defensive. Charlie went on, " You get his attention by being annoying and harassing him. Like a very misguided boy that doesn't know how to act around someone he likes."

Heero let out a small growl. "And what do you suggest?" he snapped.

Charlie pushed herself lightly from the wall.

"Easy. Have a plan," she answered. A locker slammed around the corner and they both looked to see Wufei walking towards the Wessington's exit. Heero let out an uncharacteristic sigh.

"It's okay Heero. You'll get there," Charlie assured him as she patted his shoulder.

* * *

The lawns were green and blooming with fresh flowers of summer, but at the moment, there was a chilly wind that made the sunny afternoon frigid. Heero walked along the road, carrying Charlie's duffle.

"Have you picked out your dress for the dance?" he asked her.

Charlie gave him a withering glare, completely ignoring his question, "That Peacecraft chick of yours is a pain in the ass."

Heero glared, his tone threatening, "She is NOT mine."

"She keeps hassling me and making stupid comments," she continued. Clearly, Heero's warning tone fell onto deaf ears, "She keeps asking me why you're going to the dance with me."

Heero smirked with curiosity, "What did you say?"

Charlie paused for a moment, a mischievous grin making its way from ear to ear, "I told her you liked the sex."

Heero stopped and stared shocked at the girl, who only widened her grin in return. Suddenly Heero belted out a loud throaty laugh, startling Charlie with disbelieve. He kept laughing, so hard that he clumsily dropped Charlie's bag, while trying to hold his sides – convulsing with laughter.

Charlie's face split into a dazzling smile before she pointed at Heero and started to laugh equally as hard. They were like that for a few minutes until Heero started to quiet down and Charlie finished wiping the tears that had streamed in her eyes. She glanced at Heero before straightening up, her giggles turned silent as her eyes glanced across the street.

Heero followed her gaze and froze. There was Wufei, looking at them, puzzled. He was crouched down tying his black leather shoes, his gaze lingering on the two, but mostly on Heero. Cobalt eyes clashed with Obsidian, Heero could feel his heart beat a mile a minute.

There was something in his eyes. Something that Heero couldn't quite figure out, but it was curious and strangely provocative. Heero took a step towards Wufei's direction; the action seemed to have snapped the other boy out of his trance, propelling Wufei to grab his shoulder bag hastily and continue down the street.

Heero watched him go with confusion and disappointment. After that, the day was fairly uneventful. Charlie had done her best to get Heero's mind off of the Chinese boy but Heero had withdrawn to his own thoughts. He walked her home without delay and steadily started trotting to his own mansion, two houses down. Charlie had offered for their butler to drive him, but Heero had insistently refused - he needed time to think.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft walked along Wessington's marble floors on a mission. She wore a light pink baby doll dress that had a glittering pink sequence outlining the high waist which was surrounded by a rich, pink satin bow. The bottom was puffy and ended at mid-thigh. She garnished her outfit with a pair of simple pink, stiletto heels.

They could be heard as she walked steadily to one of the schools' ballrooms. Beside her was her escort for the evening, a Wessington academy graduate, Trieze Kushrenada. He was a good friend of her brothers and her last choice of suitors.

Relena was so certain that Heero would come to his senses and drop Charlise Mcgrath when he tired of her. Unfortunately the situation was the total opposite- they were buddies - and they would hang out outside of school. To make matters worse, the entire student body was buzzing about it. Even the yearbook club had determined them to be the 'Cutest Couple and Most likely to get Married'. It was disgusting! She, Relena Darlian Peacecraft should have been the one paired with Heero! It was just so unfair.

Even though Relena had many admirers, she had rejected everyone in hopes that Heero would ask her, and it wasn't till the last week before the dance that she realized her mistake. Nonetheless, she wasn't giving up. This was her night and Heero Yuy would to be HER date!

She walked through the double doors of the ballroom with Trieze at her side, matching her steps perfectly. He was wearing a black suit with a white crisp shirt, his tie was silk and a shade of deep blue that made his eyes pop. As they entered the crowed, Trieze instantly took her hand - already the festivities had begun.

As they neared the refreshments, at the edge of the ballroom, Trieze excuse himself to talk with her brother, Millardo, who was the director of the dance this year. He was standing in the corner of the ballroom, admiring at his handy work when Trieze approached him. Relena didn't mind her date's absence as she had immediately started to scope the dance floor for familiar brown tousled hair and piercing blue eyes.

"There you are," rang a high alto voice from beside her. Relena turned to find her friend Dorothy walking towards her. The other girl wore her hair loose and straight to compliment a black, simple form-fitting dress with a lace design covering her neck, "I thought you wouldn't show your face here after being rejected by Heero."

Relena's jaw tightened. "Absolutely not! I know what I'm doing," she reassured the other girl.

Dorothy gave a small innocent smile. She handed Relena a glass of punch, "Yes, I suppose you do. But do you know what he is doing?" she asked pointing across the dance floor.

Relena focused her eyes on the spot and grimaced. There, standing against the wall was a group of people holding punch and laughing merrily. The group consisted of Duo Maxwell, Hilde Schbeiker, Quatre Winner, Catherine Bloom, Charlise McGrath and Heero Yuy. Relena's focused landed strictly on the two -Heero and Charlie.

They looked stunning, much to Relena's displeasure. Heero was wearing a casual black suit with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned slightly on the top; the outfit was finished with polished, black dress shoes. He looked handsome and uncaring, like he wasn't trying to impress. Next to him was a surprisingly beautiful Charlise. She had stripped the baggy uniform, tight bun and boyish attitude for grace.

She wore a white dress that contrasted perfectly with her brown skin. The dress was sleeveless, sporting a baby doll waistline with a simple elegant black bow. The dress ended with crush looking fabric below that went to her thighs and black pumps which made her around the same height as Heero. Her hair was in a fashionable bun, showing an elegant and a slender neck.

Relena opened her mouth and closed it again, numerous of times, not knowing what to say. Dorothy titled her head, feigning innocence, "I think you lost."

* * *

Heero sipped at his cup of punch as he watched the rhythmic movements of people on the dance floor. The ladies had all decided to go to the powder room before the next song came on, so Duo, Quatre and Heero were left to their own devices.

"This party is great!" yelled Quatre over the loud music, "Millardo did a great job for this year."

Heero nodded, sipping more of his punch. He glanced at Duo to his right, who seemed to be deep in thought. Heero noticed a shift in Duo's personality as the night went on, something was definitely bothering his friend.

Heero nudged Duo playfully in the shoulder, which caused the other to look up, "What's wrong? You seem...distracted."

Even though Heero could barely hear himself talk, he knew that Duo understood what he said. The braided boy smiled sadly, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Heero nodded and motioned to Quatre that they were leaving for a minute. The blonde boy obliged as he sipped on his punch. The boys swiveled through the crowd of people to one of the ballrooms' balconies. The air was refreshing and crisp on Heero's skin as they walked out of the humid room.

"What's up?" asked Heero, putting his hands in his pockets.

Duo cleared his throat. "I...I was wondering about Charlie-Charlise," he said, getting straight to the point.

Surprised, Heero stared at Duo for a moment before answering, "What about Charlie?"

Duo rubbed his left arm nervously as he let out a nervous chuckle, "I just..I mean..she looks beautiful, Hee-man, I mean she IS beautiful."

Heero suddenly smirked, "Do you want to dance with her, Duo?"

Duo eyes shot up at Heero with relief and fascination. "You wouldn't mind?" he whispered.

Heero shrugged, the smile was still on his face. "I give you permission, Duo," he chuckled, "After all she's just my date, not my girlfriend."

Duo rubbed the back of his head as Heero slapped him on the back.

"There you are!"

Both boys looked up to see Charlie walking up to them, "I've been looking for you two."

Heero smiled pleasantly at her. "We just wanted some fresh air," he stated as she eyed them suspiciously.

Charlie nodded slowly, "Right..."

For the second time that night Duo cleared his throat, which caused Charlie to look in his direction.

"So Charlie, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me...for one song of course," he asked, rather quickly.

Heero could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks, she glanced at Heero.

"He's already asked. I'm okay with it."

Charlie grinned before turning back to Duo and nodding her head. Duo smiled merrily as he took Charlie's hand and started leading her back into the ballroom. Before they merged with the massive swivel of bodies, Charlie hesitated and glanced back at Heero, slightly amused.

"I'll be right behind you," Heero called out, puzzled at her widening grin, until a familiar figure stepped in her place.

Heero's organs twisted uncomfortably as the figure started walking out onto the balcony, stopping suddenly when he spotted the Japanese boy. Heero froze too, his mind blank from anxiety, his body paralyzed with… what.. Fear? Anticipation? He couldn't tell.

The other boy diverted his eyes from Heero's and walked a little further away from where Heero was standing. His suit was neat, black, tailored and buttoned up. He had a silver tie on with black chucks to match.

Heero took a few shaky breaths before he slowly started walking towards the other boy. When he was about several feet away Wufei spoke, "What do you want Yuy?"

Heero inhaled deeply before answering, "I want to talk."

Wufei let out a long sigh. "I really don't...Heero," the boy answered, tension leaving his body.

Heero nodded as he started to walk closer. "You can just listen," he started, "But I need to tell you something Wufei...something that I have been thinking about for a long time."

"What would that be?" asked the other boy. Heero was very close now; he could almost reach and touch Wufei, but he stopped inches from him.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, causing Wufei's head to snap towards him.

Heero could see the Chinese boy's jaw clench, there was anger in those inky depths, but Heero stood his ground as he waited for the anger to subside. Wufei turned away from Heero, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, letting out another long sigh.

"It's okay Yuy," he finally replied.

Heero frowned at Wufei's attitude, he reached up and gently grabbed Wufei's chin, turning the others' head so he could stare into those black eyes.

"It was never about Meilan," he announced firmly, "It was always you...it will always be you."

Wufei stared wide-eyed at him, his mouth partially opened in a gasp, clearly bewildered by the confession. Heero eyes drifted down to those sweet rosebud lips, parted perfectly to his advantage. He kissed Wufei deeply, wrapping his tongue around the others', gently exploring the moist carven of wufei's mouth as the sweet taste and smell filled his senses. His hands wrapped around the others neck and waist, deepening the kiss.

It was like he was on fire, all the groans and little noises that Wufei produced was making him hotter. Heero's hand trailed from the others neck to his cheek- caressing it before breaking the kiss. He stared at the flushed Asian in front of him, enjoying the rare sight before focusing on surprised obsidian eyes.

"Remember, it will always be you," he confessed, before stepping away and back to the ballroom.

* * *

Yeah, a touch of 'change' in the wind. Really all Heero needed was a different perspective, but he still has some ways to go to win over prickly-stubborn Wufei.

The next chapter will hopefully be posted later this week. Thanks for reading and feel free to review, I love to hear from you all!

Q


	6. School Days- Confusing Intentions

Authors Note:

Sorry for the delay folks. This chapter was written **without** a beta so i'm sorry in advance about mistakes. I'm currently looking for anyone who may be interested in the job, so please contact me if you are.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Charlie had tried very hard to understand why her life was so complicated. She was currently in her second year of college, was enrolled in an outstanding internship and was well liked. But her love life, well that was a bit complicated. She had silently thanked the Yuy's for having a private elevator with no cameras because her predicament would be horrifying for Heero or his father to hear or see. She was pressed against the wall, blouse half unbuttoned with her black laced bra exposed. Duo Maxwell was using his tongue over her soft fleshly mounds, suckling the skin and heading lower below the bra's fabric.

Since high school she had several encounters with the long haired stud and many with the same outcomes. It had all started at a party, first year of college, Charlie had been invited by Heero Yuy and had ended the night extremely drunk.

"...I wouldn't mind popping that cherry..again," came a muffled voice slightly below her. The vibration of his voice had her eyes fluttering as Duo's hands pulled down some of her bra, exposing a dark nipple.

What he was asking was absurd and utterly impossible. That night at the party her cherry had indeed been 'popped', but to her horror it was a fuzzy memory that she couldn't quite remember. Charlie had remembered waking up in a large bed, naked, with the braided boy sleeping soundly beside her. Of course, being her she had panicked. Her heart fluttered, her brown skinned flushed and she instantly grabbed the covers to hide her nakedness.

Duo had been oblivious of her racing emotions and stayed sleeping as she tiptoed to the nearby restroom to relieve herself. She had also took the time to wash her face and rinse her mouth. In the bathroom vanity she studied herself and couldn't help but feel a shock of pleasure run through her body down between her thighs. Bite marks littered her dark skin, from her shoulders down below her stomach, her hips were sore and achy, She had been still embarrassingly wet.

Charlie opened her eyes to the hazy steel box of the elevator. Dry blood had been seen along her inner thighs, indicating to her of what they had 'did' the night before. She let out a yelp as Duo sucked on her nipple harder, his left hand was holding her bra down while the other and went up her skirt. He was currently playing with her clit through her underwear. Charlie bit her lip, she refused to show him how satisfied she really was and he seemed to pick up on her stubbornness.

"It's a little too late to be modest.." he chuckled.

Charlie scrunched her eyes shut tightly and bit her lip. "Damn..you."

Another chuckle was heard." I can hardly wait, baby."

His hand reached into her underwear and she could feel him probing around her vaginal entrance. She let out a high pathetic moan before sucking in her breath at her mistake. She didn't have to look at him to see he was pleased. Charlie focused on the elevator floors as they continued to go up. They were at floor 56...just 20 floors to go before the doors opened and she was faced with both male Yuy's.

"We have time for a quickie, Cherry..." Duo stated as he inserted his finger in her slippery entrance. Charlie closed her eyes as she thought back to the morning after the party.

She came out of the bedroom frustrated with herself that she had really no recollection of what transpired. Charlie had always been in love with Duo, well, ever since elementary school. The one time that she did get a chance to be with him...where he took her virginity! She had no recollection of the night, Life was unfair.

She had exited the bathroom half covering herself and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the bed. Duo was laying in the middle, relaxed, clearly still naked and looking at her with a relaxed handsome grin. He looked tired, but very..sexy, Charlie curse herself again for forgetting the night before. She went along to the side of the bed and sat down, she tightened the covers around her thin frame.

For a few seconds they were silent. Then Duo turned more towards her and propped his head up on his hand. " Hi Charlie," he said in a rough bedroom voice.

Charlie closed her eyes and silently counted to five before clearing her throat. "Hi, Duo."

She heard shuffling of the sheets and the mattress dip behind her. She felt his warm breath on her shoulders and neck. "I enjoyed last night..." he began.

Charlie huffed a bit, but Duo didn't seemed to notice, his hands roamed over her arms in a caressing movement.

"I was wondering if we could have a second round...?" he whispered in her ear. Charlie couldn't help but shiver at the thought and in the end that's what they did. That morning he had made her remember bits and pieces of the night before for hours.

Charlie looked up at the elevator floor display, it read 70. With all the strength that she had, Charlie pushed the horny Maxwell off her and started tightening up her blouse and skirt. She smoothed back her hair and took three deep breathes. By the time the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Charlie was walking out the 'steel cage' and towards the Yuy board room. She ignored the lust filled expression that Maxwell cast after her as she walked past him.

"Charlie.." he called out causing her to stop.

The man gave a lopsided grin. "I'll see you around," he stated.

Charlie gave a brief pause and started walking again before turning the corner.

* * *

Charlie smoothed down her hair again before she gripped several large orange envelopes and entered a frost covered door. The large board room had a black granite long table with several leather chairs on either side of it. The room was well lit by the large bay windows that showed a breathtaking view of the city below. Charlie placed the envelopes on the table and headed over to her best friend standing next to one of the windows.

"Have you been here long Heero?" she asked.

Cobalt eyes glanced at her and nodded. "Today's the day," he said quietly.

Charlie placed her hand on his shoulder, she gave him a small smile before going back to the table. There was still much to do until 'they all' arrived.

She heard Heero clear his throat and turn to her. "Moonlighting with Duo lately?"

Charlie stiffened and then turned to glare at a smirking Heero. " He's been showing up more...spontaneously in my life lately..." she began.

Heero chuckled. "Don't sound so disgusted. You love him."

She gave an irritated huff. "That sometimes is not a good thing..." she whispered.

That caused Heero to turn towards the woman. They had both grown since high school, Charlie had kept her height and slender build, but she was more graceful. It seems that she finally had filled out and turned into what people would call a 'bombshell'. She had an hourglass figure, lovely sized breasts and an elegant face. She still participated in sports but not so much as she did in high school.

Her brown skin was flawless and hazel eyes made her have an exotic look. Heero could see why Duo had been courting her for so long, the only problem was that Charlie had no idea that they had a courtship. For her, the encounters seemed more like a 'friends with benefits situation'. Heero knew if Duo hadn't had sex with Charlie the courtship would probably be more traditional, but tasting what she had to offer was too much of a temptation for the braided man. In fact, Heero and Quatre found themselves enduring very detailed, graphic explanations on why Duo had to have her.

Of course Heero had never shared the knowledge with Charlie, she would have been horrified.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked looking at her. Charlie gave him a grateful smile and shook her head vigorously as she continued to do her work.

* * *

Wufei walked with a strange nervousness in his stomach. Early in the week he had received a summons to none other than Yuy Enterprises. In the formal letter, it gave him specific instructions on where to go, the floor number and the room he was suppose to report too. He supposed that he could of easily ignored it, but something about the cryptic note spiked his curiosity. Yuy...was affiliated with Heero Yuy and Wufei hadn't talked or heard much about him since the high school dance where they shared that kiss.

Wufei couldn't help but flush at the intimate moment or rather 'moments' they had shared during their schooling. Heero was like a stone wall to Wufei, so hard to read and mysterious. The Chinese boy had thought that he had caught the boy's eye back in school, but situations made him confused and uncertain about the others intentions. Meilan had much to do with this uncertainty. Wufei grimaced as he thought about his fiance. The girl had become extremely overbearing the past year and her family seemed to be trying to push the wedding as early as possible. Wufei's mother and father were equally annoyed at the Long family and their behavior was extremely annoying.

Wufei entered the Yuy Enterprise building, it was a tall grey building made of steel and glass. Upon Wufei entering he went straight to the main desk and presenting the card to a woman. She nodded and instructed him on where to go, he obeyed as he headed to a single elevator off to the right. While he waited for the doors to open the woman at the desk phoned upstairs.

* * *

At the 76th floor the elevator chimed and Wufei was greeted with a familiar face.

"Charlise?"

The lean woman smiled at him as she stepped back to let him through. They both walked through the hallway passing executive offices. "How have you been Wufei?"

The young man smiled a little. "As good as expected," he answered politely, "How are you? Your career seems to be going well if you're working here..."

"It's an internship," she explained, " I'm five months in."

Wufei nodded silently. They turned the corner and Wufei couldn't help but realize the entire floor seemed deserted. As they walked pass he saw a few people working, but overall they were silent and didn't bother to look up.

"Is it always this...quiet?" he asked the woman curiously.

Charlie let out a small high pitch huff, "Only when we have important happenings..." she answered.

Wufei frowned. "Are there important things happening?"

Charlie turned to him with a small grin that seemed to cause the butterflies in his stomach to flutter to his throat. He couldn't mistake a mischievous glint in her eye.

They walked in silence after that, until they reached a brown door at the end of the hall. Charlie gave Wufei a wink before opening the door for Wufei to step in. The Chinese boy walked in with a small hesitation, after a few steps he stopped abruptly once he saw who was inside. Sitting along the long black marble table was first, his parents. They both nursed a steaming cup of what look liked tea.

To the right of them was the Long family, Long Huang and his wife Yin, next to them was also Meilan. Sitting across from his parents were curiously...the Yuys. Lana and Alexander Yuy looking somewhat uncomfortable drinking also what looked like tea. They all looked his way as he entered, Wufei's father stood up as he saw him, " Son, you were summoned here too..."

Wufei nodded and took a sit next to his mother, she squeezed his hand as his father returned to his seat.

"Darling do you have any idea why we are here?" she asked curiously.

Wufei nodded and placed his letter on the table, "All I got was this letter with instructions," he started. Wufei glanced at the Yuys, "I thought I was summoned by you Mr. Yuy."

Alexander put down his tea before reaching into his pocket and revealing an identical letter before placing opposite from Wufeis, "I am sorry to disappoint Mr. Chang, we have already established that this was not mine or my wife's doing...though there seems to be one person missing."

Meilan rolled her eyes, "Heero Yuy." she stated with an air of arrogance. Wufei frowned deepened at her attitude, he didn't appreciate her casualness towards the Yuys and their son. It seemed by the cold stare that she received from both Yuy's that they didn't appreciate her outburst either. The Long Huang cleared his throat and turned to glare at his foolish daughter, she didn't seem to notice.

Wufei turned to Charlie who was standing patiently by the door, they made eye contact, "Would you like some tea or coffee Mr. Chang?"

Wufei gave her a watered down glare as his answer, her small smile turned into a full fledged smirk.

Alexander looked towards Charlie with suspicion, " Charlise, you must know something..."

Charlie straightened her stance as she directed her attention to him, her smirk was gone and it its place was an innocent smile, "I'm sorry Mr. Yuy, but I have specific instructions to not say a word about this meetings contents until...your host has arrived."

Alexander just raised and elegant eyebrow in curiosity, "You work under my son," he began. Charlie nodded, "So I'm correct to believe your under his orders and that he is our...host?"

Charlie cast her eyes down pondering the question, after a few seconds she glanced up and nodded curtly. Apparently revealing the host seemed to not be against the 'rules' of this meeting.

After a few silent minutes of everyone pondering over the situation, there was a solid knock at the door. Charlie instantly opened the door to reveal a handsome Heero Yuy.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated walking in. Charlie closed the door silently behind him, "I am pleased you all made it," he added glancing around the room. His eyes rested on Wufei and stayed there for a few seconds. Wufei diverted his eyes as his cheeks grew hot, he dared to look up to see the man smirking at him before addressing the table.

"I'm sure you all want to know why you have been summoned here...first I would like to thank Chang Wen and Mei for coming on such short notice," he gave them a traditional bow causing all at the table to look a bit startled at the action, " Also the Haung family and my mother and father."

They all stared at another traditionally bow. Wufei bit his lip in worry, he hadn't even addressed Wufei in his 'thanking', in fact it seemed like Heero was trying to avoid any eye contact, unlike earlier.

The Japanese man turned to Charlie who was standing in the corner awaiting orders, "If you please Charlie."

The woman nodded and walked around the table. In front of each person she placed a thick sheet of bound paper. They all looked at the stack of paper; some with curiosity and others with startled surprise. For Wufei he felt like he was going to be sick. The first page was the same as everyone else, but it was clear what this meeting was going to be about. He glanced at the single word that was plain in the middle of the crisp white sheet, QUAN.

"Bond, deed, contract," Heero stated strongly, "For you the Chang and Huang family, you know what this contract means and what I'm purposing. As for your mother and father, I must explain," he started.

"I have done my research on this ancient Chinese tradition and even though I am Japanese and also of mixed blood I still feel that I am qualified to enter this contract. I want to have my chance, "Heero began pacing back and forth, " The contract is in fact a deed or bond of a sacred tradition around the world," he looked to his parents, "Marriage."

At that word his fathered mouth fell slowly agape and his mother eyes grew comically wide.

"This contract is a proposition of me to court and marry someone of my choosing. To be qualified to challenge Long Meilan's and Chang Wufei's engagement. In these papers are my intentions on the subject all in great detail from the challenge to the courting and also the details of marri-"

Lana gasped as she gazed at the two families with shock and embarrassment. Alexander looked the same way and finally seemed to come out of his shock, " Heero, what on earth are you doing?! Marriage proposal? What on earth-"

Heero turned to the silent Huang and Chang family, he ignored his father's words, "Do you accept my Quan?"

The Chang's glanced over the documents solely, Chang Wen glanced at his wife then at Heero, he frowned but gave a brief nod. "I accept this challenge."

Near him Haung long was glancing at his copy, his wife was stoic and unmoving but Meilan seemed somewhat excited by the turn of events. Long Huang nodded his head slowly. " I accept."

Heero let out a long breath that he was holding. With the help of Charlie he had been able to find out about this cryptic tradition. Now that both families were onboard it was time to address the challenge and claim his prize. Heero smirked as he folded his hands around his back, his father and mother started glancing at the contract with much interest after the two families acceptance.

"It pleases me you except my proposition," he stated with another traditional bow.

Alexander cleared his throat. " Excuse me, but let me get this straight," he started, " You have purposed the same contract that the Chang's and Longs drew up to engage their two children?"

Heero smirked at his father's quick wit. " That is correct father." he simply answered.

Alexander was about to interject, but Lana bit him to it. " Are you sure want to do this Heero?" she glanced at Meilan, " I never seen you show any interests..."

Meilan seemed to beam at the woman's words. She flipped her hair and stood up straight in her chair. She gazed shamefully at the young Yuy's body.

Chang Mei cleared her throat as she glanced at the papers. " I suspect we would have to consummate the tradition with the challenge," she stated. The Yuy's glanced at each other worried. "What does this 'challenge' consist of exactly?" Lana asked.

"Back in ancient times it would be a battle to the death," piped in Wen. He watched the look of horror on the Yuy's face. The man raised his hand and gave a tight smile. "But that is again 'ancient'. It is done differently in this modern age. The challenge is basically a fight, just a test of skill but not to the death, " he explained.

The Yuy's breathed a sigh relief and turned back to Heero. "This is what you want my son?" asked Alexander, "You agree to this fight to win over your choice?"

Huang smiled a bit. " It appears Chang Mei is correct, we must plan a time and the place for the fight..." he seemed pleased of the current events.

Wen looked somber. "Yes, indeed. So be it. Heero Yuy and my son Chang Wufei will fight it is tradit-"

"No." came a loud clear bark from Heero. The families looked surprised at the outburst, Heero bowed again before speaking, "No, you all misunderstand me..."

Wufei who was hearing the bickering and seemed to be getting more ill glanced at Heero with wonder, on the far side of the table Meilan's confidant smile wavered.

"Forgive me for not being clear," he started, "But you misunderstand my intentions...this fight will still take place as you have specified, but I will be challenging Meilan for Wufei's hand in marriage."

There was a second of silence as the words sank in, then abruptly Meilan stood up from her chair, her face was red in anger and humiliation, "Excuse me?!"

Suddenly at her outburst everyone started talking all at once. Heero waited for them all to calm down, his jaw tightened at the shrieking from Meilan.

Alexander frowned at his son. " Heero! What are you thinking?" he yelled standing up from his seat. The others seemed to stop their bickering as his voice rose. " You know you are expected to have a heir. You know how important that is to our family!"

Wufei rubbed his hand over his eyes, his heart was hammering in his chest a mile a minute, he gazed at his parents who seemed pleased at the turn of events.

"Actually Mr. Yuy, your son will be able to complete your families tradition." Wen said calmly.

Alexander gave the other man a disturbed look, "What?"

Wen turned to Heero. " I'm sure you know about our families genes, am I correct to presume Mr. Yuy?"

Heero nodded. "Indeed," he answered and turned to his stricken parents, "The Chang family has a special gene that permits the unlikely of people to give birth."

Lana glanced at Wufei quickly who was suddenly flushing from embarrassment. He glanced at Heero quickly wondering how Heero found out about this family secret.

"In short term, males. Some males may conceive and have children. Chang Wufei is an example of this gene." he continued.

Everyone turned to the silent Chinese man who's skin tone seemed two shades paler.

Lana clasped her hands together. " Wufei can have children...like a woman would?"

Wen nodded. " That is correct. He has the organs of a...woman."

The table became silent, all around the families pondered. Heero looked around seeing confusion from his parents, acceptance from the Changs and distaste from the Longs.

Wen cleared his throat. " I still accept," he stated.

The Long's looked like they had bit into a lemon. Their faces were made of stone and Melian looked like she was going to break out in tears. " We accept," Huang said gruffly.

Heero glanced at his parents, Alexander looked at his son, then back at his wife. " W-we respect your decision son."

* * *

Two hours later Heero was in his private office gazing at his current fiance. The process had been long but necessary. The Long's had fought the challenge towards the end, but Meilan was stripped of her rights to 'court' Wufei, thus ending her engagement. This gave Heero free range over the situation. Between him and Meiren he was the most qualified to marry Wufei. The Yuy's had a better status in the world when it came to position and wealth. In the end the Chang's had been pleased that Heero wanted to court their son.

His parents seemed to warm up to the idea, but he sensed they needed time to look over the Quan. At the end the Long's had left immediately, with Meilan trying hard to hide her tears. After the scene, Heero had requested to speak with Wufei alone.

With Charlie at his side as an intern, Heero had went through school with his head in studies and also under the wing of his father. But on his spare time he would keep tabs on Wufei and his life. Charlie was a big help with this and helped him find the actually 'Quan' documents attached to the Chang's family tree.

Wufei had finally lost the roundness on his face. His features were sharp and elegant, skin beautifully tanned and hair cropped short. He sat still on a leather couch in Heero's office.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Heero.

Wufei shook his head. "No."

Heero sighed and kneeled down to meet Wufei's eye level. Endless black eyes looked back at him with uncertainty. "I hope you can forgive me Wufei," he started, "But I had to do this."

The Chinese man remained silent, just staring. " I wasn't lying when I said it was always you..." Heero hesitated before placing his hand on the others cheek.

Slowly Heero ran his hand over the cheek to his ear and the back of Wufei's head. The cropped hair was a different texture, something new.

"I wish you would grow out your hair," Heero whispered more to himself.

Wufei eyes widened slightly before going back to staring. "Why can't you leave me alone?" he whispered.

Heero breath caught in his throat, he shook his head. " I don't know..."

Wufei gave a small snort. " You don't know but you broke my engagement and want to marry me..."

Heero nodded. "It's hard to explain but...for a long time I've wanted you to myself," he started," I want you be my side, I want to know where you are, what you're doing, who your with...I want you in my bed."

Wufei flushed at the confession. "...Yuy."

Heero smirked. "Read that contract carefully Wufei. I wasn't discreet, I state details , my intentions and what I plan to do to you when I have you."

The blush grew on Wufei's face which caused Heero to smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Again if your interested in beta-ing and have time please PM me**.


End file.
